The Last One
by ZupertrixCinema
Summary: Sequel to The Last Night. It has its own story line so that's why. Sorry for the confusion. Alice/Bella with slight Jasper/Edward. Femmeslash. Rated M. So what does Bella being a vampire entail? Well read on ...
1. Chapter 1: The Seven

Alice/Bella Fanfiction

**A/N: I do not own Twilight. This is the sequel to 'The Last Night' because I felt it was straying from the original point and this part has its own. Just think of it as the 'New Moon' of my take. Enjoy! **

**Most of you have read these first four chapters that are up but I did have to tweak them a little so it couldn't hurt to read them again. **

**Rated M for later chapters. Homosexual Relationships. And that's all that will be said about that.**

The Last One by SwedFacepainter

Chapter 1: The Seven – 

APOV:

"We'll talk about that later. Now Bella, have you noticed any odd things with yourself?" Carlisle asks.

Everyone turns to her again with eager looks on their faces. She looks as if she would blush if she still could. I smile to myself.

Bella turns and, seeing my smile, raises an eyebrow. I gesture with my eyes toward Carlisle and she turns back to look at them.

"Yes. I had visions of the outcomes of going back to Charlie and pretending to be dead," I explain.

"Great! Another future seer," Emmett complains. I shoot him a glare and he grins in return. I roll my eyes.

"No it's not quite the same. Alice's visions are based on people's decisions. Mine … I don't know how to explain it," Bella tries, furrowing her brows when she can't find the words.

"I can try. Like Bella said Alice's are based on people and the decisions they make. However Bella's, they are based on … well this may sound odd but … predetermined events that she can change or leave as they are. Like with the Charlie choice. No matter what if she went back to Charlie that is what would've happened and if she pretended to be dead then that is what would've happened. Hers seem more definite than Alice's. They give very little room for change because the only decision that matters in her visions is her own," Edward explains.

"Oh my …," Carlisle starts, eyes wide.

All eyes turn to Carlisle but he is already up the stairs in his study. Bella looks at me worried. I rub up and down her shoulder but I'm kind of freaking out too. That was perhaps the strangest thing I've ever seen Carlisle do.

"Bella is the last of _Septem._ I'm sure of it," Carlisle gasps, reappearing with a tome simply titled _Septem._

"_Septem?_" I ask for everyone.

"It's the Latin word meaning "The Seven". An ancient legend within the vampire world," Carlisle explains.

"How do you know she is one of these so called "Seven"?" Jasper asks.

"Well first I'll lay down the basics of the legend. The Seven appear each with a specific purpose for them to accomplish. They are all future seers of some sort," Carlisle starts.

"Well what about Alice? Why didn't you think she was one?" Edward asks.

"I thought she could've been but the timing was off. Each of the Seven appears shortly after every 500 year mark, since they started. The last one appeared in 1501. If Alice was one she would've been a full hundred years too early," he explains.

"So it only matters when they are turned into a vampire?" Emmett asks, genuinely curious for once.

"Yes and it matters not how old they are but when transformed. So continuing, each of the seven are future seers but they also hold a special power as well as clairvoyance to help them with their purpose," Carlisle starts again.

"So who are the Seven? Like what are their names and purposes?" Bella asks suddenly. She is scared but also curious.

"Well the first is Viktor. His task, simply enough, was to start the creation of the vampire population. His special power was passing down the dormant gene in his bite so that when the body of one of the Seven was bitten by any vampire that it worked in the unique differences of the Seven," he continues.

"How did Viktor become a vampire if he was the first?" Edward asks.

"Well according to this, he was bitten by a large bat. At least from what he remembers from it," Carlisle says, shrugging.

"What are the differences?" I ask too curious to let him continue.

His eyes suddenly widen as he looks over at us.

"Well if I had any doubt about Bella not being one, it's gone now," he mumbles.

We all turn to look at Bella. All the eyes in the room widen with Carlisle's soon after.

Shining lavender irises fill Bella's eyes now.

"Holy shit! Her eyes were just bright red. Now they're purple," Emmett exclaims. All the heads in the room simply nod dumbly.

"Lavender irises are one of the characteristics of the Seven. Another is that they can actually transform into a bat-like state. Also they can walk out in the sunlight without shining. And the last is that they have a deep insight of people," Carlisle finishes.

"Don't say it, Emmett," I growl, glaring as Emmett is about to open his mouth. He snaps it shut after a slap from Rose.

"I can turn into a bat?" Bella says as more of a question.

"Yes well. In the book it describes it as more of a human size bat. Like you get wings and your skin turns into a membranous like texture. I'm sure you'll figure it out when you need to," Carlisle reassures.

"So what about the others of the Seven?" I ask trying to direct the attention slightly off Bella. I can feel her nerves. She smiles up at me and I smile back warmly before Carlisle continues.

"Next in the line is Valerie, and her job was to keep the secret of the vampires exactly that; a secret. Her extra power was the ability to wipe minds clean; the power to inflict amnesia if you will. She keeps the secret safe until the last of the Seven arrives. She actually created the start of the Volturi for the lower matters and after they were created she only worried about very large revealings. But I'll explain that later," Carlisle continues.

"Who are the Volturi?" Bella asks. Everyone visibly cringes and gives a swift look at me before I turn to answer.

"They are, in a sense, the royalty of the vampires. They are the largest coven of vampires besides our own and have great desires for vampires with special powers," I explain. Edward growls lowly. I'll tell her more later.

"Another important thing is that the last time I spoke with Aro, he appeared to have given up all belief in the legend of the Seven. Even though he was one of the first changed by Viktor and then appointed after Valerie's arrival as the head of the Volturi," Carlisle adds.

"Why does he not believe it anymore?" Edward asks.

"He said that it was more than likely that they were killed and when I brought up the fact that Viktor has remained, he dismissed it because he has guards and remains underground while the Seven walk around wherever. I'm sure he's only scared because the time is drawing nearer," Carlisle answers.

Everyone nods in acceptance, waiting for him to continue.

"After Valerie, is Abraham. Abraham's purpose was to learn the whole history of both the vampires and humans until the time came. His power as far as I understand it is unlimited storage for knowledge in his mind. He was also the creator of this book, which he only made 3 copies of. One of which he keeps in his own library, one I have right here, and the other he personally delivered to Aro, getting past all the guards and slipping it into Aro's personal chamber, I might add .

"Then comes Jeremiah whose purpose was to stop the war that broke out amongst the vampires in the 600's. His extra power was that of control. He could control any special powers of vampires other than the Seven. It's kind of funny how the war was foretold and yet it still happened," Carlisle ends, chuckling at the irony.

"Right. Next is Demetri whose purpose is to create the underground for the vampires with the humans becoming more intelligent. His power is … the ability to control the elements: earth, wind, water, and fire. He spends his time creating underground ways for vampires to escape notice if they ever choose to.

"After him is Lillian and she is supposed to have spent the past 500 years creating enough vampires for the seventh to do with as they will. Her special power is antiserum. If she chooses to she could change a vampire back to a human and of course they wouldn't remember anything about vampires or being one. However it would have to be within a year of transformation, the newborn stage, because otherwise the body would deteriorate from losing so much power," Carlisle stops.

Everyone takes a quick glance at Rose before turning back to Carlisle. Rose has a mask of stoic composure.

"This is what was strangest to me. The last time I looked in this book, this wasn't there," he continues warily, we all emerge from our seats and walk over to the table.

He places the tome open, on the table, to a page with the title _Septem_ and underneath it, where Carlisle is pointing, read Isabella. Everyone exchanges glances.

"Last time it was simply blank here," he clarifies contemplating.

"How can it change its print?" Jasper asks, looking closely and lifting a page to see its thickness.

"Only Abraham knows but it's an ancient art that I'm sure only he and maybe the others of the Seven are aware of," Carlisle replies. Everyone returns to their seats.

I look at Bella who seems to have gotten extremely tense after that.

_Well of course she's tense. She just learned that her name magically appeared in an ancient tome where she's basically been prophesized to be one of a legendary group._

I know but … I just want to make her feel better.

_Then do what you can now and talk to her about it later._

I slip my hand around behind her and under her shirt. She tenses a little more before relaxing greatly. I slowly drag my nails softly just barely grazing across her skin in patterns. I always found this soothing when Jasper did it to me. She turns her head to the side smiling before she turns her attention back to Carlisle. She lays her head on my shoulder and scoots a little closer as she listens.

"Well the last of the Seven's duty, according to legend, is to either unite humans and vampires in one world or lead the vampires to conquer the humans and turn the entire population into vampires. The last one's special power is connectivity with the spirits as well as the natural world to help make their decision," Carlisle continues never saying Bella's name, which I was thankful for. I was only half listening, half trying to make Bella feel better.

"So she can talk to ghosts and trees?" Esme asks quietly.

"I suppose that's what it means. I'm not entirely sure. Well all the Seven are still alive to this day and will join the last of the Seven on the last day of the Mayan calendar to carry out the Seventh's decision," Carlisle continues.

"Wait? So the day of doom, 2012, is the day vampires either conquer the human race or unite together. That's the end of the world?" Bella asks.

We all give curious looks.

"It's a human myth that the world ends on the last day of the Mayan calendar. This guy named Nostradamus is basically a big predictor of catastrophic events in the human world. And he says, as far as I understand, that the world will end by a series of natural disasters and the human population will be destroyed," Bella explains further.

"That's just some dumb human myth," Emmett bursts out laughing.

"Yeah well you're a dumb human myth too," Bella counters, successfully shutting Emmett up.

"Yes I have read about him however Nostradamus didn't appear for a full 1500 years after Abraham wrote this. And Nostradamus used a combination of Astrology and Mathematics to come up with his predictions. But as far as I know this legend is real," Carlisle explains.

"How do you know?" Bella questions, not angry but curious.

"Well I've actually met Valerie and Demetri. I ran into both of them when I was first changing in the sewers beneath London. They tried to get me to drink but I told them what I planned to do. They wished me luck and ran off. I still remember those soft lavender eyes. It's like they wanted me to succeed in not drinking from humans," Carlisle clarifies softly.

"One last thing you should know is that each time one of the Seven is awoken, all the previous know and contact them through a vision so that they know their duty they are to carry out," Carlisle finishes.

He looks up to Bella and as soon as their eyes connect, Bella's back shoots up perfectly perpendicular. Soon after her body falls limp and I catch her, trying to soothe her seizing.

BPOV:

Damn it. Another one of these.

_A young man, about mid twenties, was professionally dressed in a lavender striped button up dress shirt, black pinstriped dress pants, square toed dress shoes, a black pinstriped vest with a lavender tie underneath, and pitch black sunglasses underneath equally pitch black short wavy hair. Just as I finish looking over his attire, he stops and takes off his sunglasses before staring back at me with the most beautiful shining lavender eyes. _

"_Hello Isabella," the man replies, with a smirk. He then returns to his day._

What was that?! Man not again…

_Long flowing black hair whips around in its ponytail as its owner crouches down next to a lake with a camera in hand pointing out along the lake's surface. The woman looks barely old enough to drink. Even though she's in a green tank top covered by a black photographer's vest, brown boy cargo shorts, and Adidas sneakers it's obvious that this woman is gorgeous. She looks up from behind her camera and those beautiful shining lavender eyes stare at me with a soft smile before she turns her attention back to the lake._

Whoa, I'm getting dizzy. No come on …

_An older teen looks down at a large tome from behind thin rimmed glasses, that look to be there more for show, and appears completely engulfed in his reading. As he gets up to grab another book I see he's sporting blue converse that are slightly hidden by dark blue jeans. Those lead up to a white t-shirt with the Batman logo on it that's slightly covered by a blue and white hooded zip-up jacket with a mixture of stars and moons across the back. Atop his head is a dark blue beanie where I can barely see tufts of snow white hair emerging from underneath. He turns away from looking at the books on the shelf to me, smiles sheepishly behind shining lavender eyes, and then turns back._

Why does this keep happening?

_Looking around the landscape I see Cinderella's castle? I continue my search and am drawn to a pale stilt walker in the long funny pants. His outfit is a color scheme of red, orange, and pink arranged with various polka dots, stripes, and zigzag patterns throughout. On his head rests a red and orange jester hat covering most of the locks of dirty blonde hair and behind red, orange and pink makeup stares those same shining lavender eyes. He goes back to juggling 5 bowling pins with that same huge smile on his face._

Are we done yet?

_I'm in a tiger pin. I look around to find a pale zookeeper feeding one of the tiger cubs while the others play with each other rolling around him. He is clad in a simple brown button up short sleeve shirt with matching brown cargo pants and brown boots. He wears a pair of thick brown gloves as he holds the cub, on its back, in his lap. He looks up, giving a warm smile, under shaggy brown curls and behind shining lavender eyes then turns back to the cub in his arms._

I'm seriously going to be sick.

_A girl zooms past me on a skateboard coming to an abrupt halt a few feet away. She removes her red helmet to reveal short spiky light red hair with extra dark red highlights. She wears a dark grey Above the Influence zip-up hooded jacket with a red blood drive t-shirt peeking out from underneath it, a pair blue jean Bermuda shorts, and finishes with a pair of dark grey Vans with red shoelaces. I look up to see her staring with those shining lavender eyes and a smirk. _

"_We'll be there in a week," she says loud and clear before putting her helmet back on and skating off._

I gasp for breath as if I've just drowned and been brought back to life through CPR.

"Whoa," I exhale.

I feel something gently rub up and down my arms. My back is pressed into Alice and she is the one rubbing my arms soothingly. I sigh contently and softly place my head back on Alice's collarbone.

"Are you alright?" she whispers, while the others just continue to stare.

"I saw them. They had those eyes. They were all just beautiful," I whisper in return.

"What happened?" Carlisle pushes gently.

"They were all doing one thing or another. I guess going about their normal lives when they aren't being one of the Seven," I laugh gently.

"Did any of them say anything?" he asks further.

"Well the first one said Hello and – the last one said they'll be here in a week," I start out slowly and then remembering the last girl I speed up in both fear and excitement.

APOV:

They'll be here in a week. And they'll take Bella away to do ancient mystical legend things. Will I be able to come?

_Probably not._

Oh leave me alone. I don't need you right now.

_Well fine._

So basically everyone is freaking out. I figure I'll let them. I need to be alone with Bella now. I grab her hand and pull her with me out the front door. She smiles shyly when I look back at her. I love when she's all shy like that.

I motion for us to head away toward the cliff. It's a comfortable silence as we run. Her hand in mine feels like an extension of myself.

I know it sounds corny but I probably would find any way to kill myself if anything happened to Bella. I understand it would hurt my family but they would get over it. They have the ones they love. If I lost Bella, I would be spent on my chances at it.

I sit down on the ground and she follows.

"Hey, Alice?" she starts, appearing to be thinking deeply.

"Yes, love," I answer, loving the way that sounds in her direction.

"Why did the whole family look at you when the Volturi came up?" she asks slowly, as if knowing this was a sensitive subject.

"You caught that huh? I was hoping you wouldn't," I sigh.

"Is it that bad?" she asks incredulous.

"Not really. It's just more appalling to the members of my family and they get disgusted whenever they hear the name," I explain.

She raises an eyebrow to voice her confusion. I sigh deeper this time.

"The last time the Volturi stopped by, the visit did not end well. First off they were disputing, what I'm only now assuming was the argument of the reality of The Seven. Of course the worst part was … they used Jasper's leaving me to try and get me to join them. I'm quite a prize apparently," I smirk at the end.

"You sure are and I'm the grand prize winner!" she exclaims, enveloping me in her arms to emphasize her point. I roll my eyes playfully.

"Well needless to say, my family didn't take a liking to the fact that they were trying to pit me against Jasper or trying to get me to leave," I finish, resting my head against her chest.

She rests her head on top of mine giving me some silence, which I am thankful for.

"So did you want to talk about anything else?" I ask after a few minutes.

"Not that I'm aware of. Why? Do you want to talk about something?" she asks in return.

"Aren't you scared or worried about being one of the Seven? Something from a legend that you didn't even know about?" I mumble into her chest knowing full well that she can hear me.

"What? I knew I'd be a mystical legendary leader since I could walk. It was just a matter of time," she replies playfully but sarcastically nonetheless.

I pull my head back and shoot her a glare. I pull away from her arms and continue to glare.

She slides down the tree until she sits with her back resting against the base.

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry. Of course I'm scared. What if I don't do it right? But I can't really stop it. It's part of who I am. Besides now I have you and if I have to join the vampires with the humans to have you than by golly I'll do damnedest," she starts looking thoughtful and ends giving that goofy smile of hers.

I lower myself in between her legs, pressing my back against her front. She wraps her arms around me and I place my arms over hers.

"You know you don't have to join the vampires and humans to have me. I've been yours since that first night," I reply while she nuzzles her face in my neck.

"I know. And I have been yours," she replies.

**A/N: So this whole reorganization thing probably messed up everything up review wise but for new readers I would love your input.**


	2. Chapter 2: Firsts

**A/N: I do not own Twilight. **

**This chapter could be confusing if you didn't read 'The Last Night'. This chapter also has things worth it being rated M. I hope you enjoy it nonetheless and thank you all for the reviews.**

Chapter 2: Firsts

APOV:

I huddle over Bella's lifeless body, clinging it to mine.

"Oh God, Bella. No," I cry into her shoulder.

I feel a warm hand settle itself on my shoulder. It grasps lightly, to me at least. I retract my face from its burial place and turn my head. My eyes fall upon a broken man.

Chief Charlie Swan.

I'm so sorry, Charlie. I couldn't protect her.

_It's what she wanted._

I know but he never wanted this, even if he did hit her.

I gingerly place Bella back on the ground. I push off the ground and envelope him in a tight, for him, hug.

I pull back and look over to Bella.

Her eyes are open but her pupils are clouded over, dead. Her lips are fallen open just slightly as if in a wordless call.

She looks pretty gruesome really. With the help of some theatrical makeup, it appears as if she's been mauled by a bear.

Charlie walks off to go call in the paramedics.

I lean down, bringing my hand to her face. I close her eyes and mouth. I lean down closer so my mouth hovers just above her ear.

"You're a little too good at acting. I was almost worried," I joke sadly.

"Thank the stars for the bleach in my nose or I might not have been so good," she whispers quickly in return as the paramedics' footsteps can be heard approaching.

"I'll sneak into the morgue after I go get the other body. Bye for now, my love," I whisper just before they appear.

I slowly walk backwards for a few feet before disappearing further into the woods.

Well this is going as well as can be expected and now to go get the dead Bella.

_Let's just hope that they don't decide to cut her open._

Shit, I hope not.

_Or notice that her wounds are makeup._

Damn it. Why didn't you say that earlier?!

_Why didn't you think of it?_

I hate you.

_That's not very nice._

Ok shut up I need to try to calm down and you aren't helping as usual.

I rush back to the house faster. I don't even stop to update the family before I'm out the door with the fake Bella cradled in my arms.

"Is there a problem, Alice?" Jasper asks, having followed me in my rush.

"I'm just nervous because I thought of a few problems with this plan," I answer, scowling at myself.

"Like?" he persists.

"Like they could cut her open or notice the theatrical makeup. What if they find out and call in the Area 51 guys to check why she doesn't have a pulse?" I answer, panicking further as my mind escapes with all the ideas of what could go wrong.

"Alice, calm down. Carlisle said that if Bella was found that she should be brought to him and that she should not be examined beyond her breathing and pulse," he assures.

I sigh deeply in relief.

I really hate you now.

_That's what you get for trying to get me back earlier._

I scowl at myself again. Jasper gives me a confused look.

"Thanks, Jazz. I feel much better now," I sigh.

"Don't worry. We're vampires. We think of everything," he answers with a smile. I giggle in return.

"I'll see you back at the house. Thanks again," I reply as the hospital/morgue comes into view.

I look at my watch. It is 7:34 p.m. At exactly 7:38, Bella will be rolled into Carlisle's office.

It was the longest four minutes of my life but it finally came. I slump the body against the wall then jump up and grab the windowsill. I peer through to make sure only Carlisle was in there. He looks up and smirks.

I roll my eyes before dropping down and grabbing the decoy Bella. I throw it over my shoulder then jump back up and force the window open. I squeeze us through and drop down on the other side.

"Al," Bella says happily, leaning off the table after Carlisle closes and locks the door. I love my nickname.

"Hey, Bells. I know this sounds dumb but I missed you," I answer sheepishly with a goofy smile.

"Aw, I missed you, too," she replies, getting off the table.

I, none to gently, drop the decoy on the cold, hard, metal table. I walk over and slip hand up to her neck before capturing her lips in a short but passionate. Carlisle was still in the room after all.

"What happened to no kissing until after the date?" she teases.

"I really missed you," I answer, stressing the really.

She smiles widely in return. She then looks at her decoy and cocks an eyebrow.

"What?" I ask, turning to look at it before turning back to her.

"It just looks weird. Unless you're a twin I don't think you can really get used to seeing yourself other than in a mirror. And a mirror that isn't copying my movements," she explains.

"You girls better get out of here quick but remember to be back here tomorrow at 2," Carlisle warns gently.

We both nod toward Carlisle. Bella grabs my hand, lacing our fingers, and pulls me back toward the window.

We drop down on the other side and immediately start off into the forest.

Bella stops suddenly after we're about a mile away. Our linked hands cause me to stop as well. I look at her confused. She pulls me into a tight hug. I hug her back equally tight after the initial shock.

"I really missed you, too," she mumbles into my hair then inhales deeply.

I smile into her collarbone. We stay like that for a few minutes.

"Come on babe or we're going to be late for our date," I say, pulling back.

"You know it's kind of weird to go on a date the night you were pronounced dead," she answers thoughtfully.

"Oh so you don't want to go out with me," I answer, pouting. I try to pull my hand loose but she holds it firmly.

"I'd have to be more insane than I already am to say no to a date with you. I was just saying that vampires are so weird," she answers, playfully.

We flash smiles before heading off to the house so we can change.

"Instead of doing all this, why didn't we just do the body?" she asks indicating the makeup.

"It may be a good replica but it's not dead on. Carlisle will be the only one handling the decoy until the funeral so we don't have to worry about people getting suspicious," I explain, now much calmer than before. She nods, understanding.

We walk up the stairs and open the door.

"Oh good. I'm glad it went well," Esme sighs.

"Yes it did but if you will excuse us, we need to get ready," I reply.

"That is so hot!" Emmett exclaims, earning scowls from Rose and Esme and playfully grossed out looks from Edward and Jasper.

I shake my head before urging Bella upstairs.

"You know I have to say that I agree with him," she says as I close the door behind us. I giggle a little.

"You really shouldn't encourage him," I answer as I lock the door.

As soon as I turn around, Bella pins my hips against the door with her hands. She leans down and runs her nose along my neck.

"You know this supposed to happen after the date, not before," I joke trying to cover my moan. I feel her smirk against my shoulder. She knows.

"I know. Sorry babe," she answers pulling away with a pout on her lips.

"Aw. I didn't mean to upset you," I reply, playing her game.

I wrap my arms around her waist pulling her close to me again. She places her hands on each side of my head against the door. I lean forward so my lips are grazing hers.

"You really should get dressed or I'll take you right here … against the door," I lean on my tip toes and whisper the last part into her ear. Her breath catches.

I grin wickedly before sliding down the door and slipping in between her legs. I turn and pin her front to the door with my body. A small moan escapes from her lips.

Good to know I have such an effect on her.

I run my nose in between her shoulder blades as my fingers sneak ever so slightly under her shirt. I bring my fingers around front while keeping her pinned to the door.

"It pays to be short sometimes. So nimble and I'm proud to say that I happen to be very … very flexible," I tease as I run my fingers just an inch under the waistband of her jeans.

"Alice," she moans, deep and guttural.

I remove myself from her and turn her around. But before she can utter a complaint, I grab her hand and haul her off to my closet.

"Come now, we must get you ready," I reply acting all innocent.

"You are such a tease," she mumbles, pouting.

"Yep. Aren't you glad I'm all yours?" I playfully ask.

When she doesn't answer, I let go of her hand and sigh. I leave her at the door and go look for her dress. After I return she is not where I left her. I can still smell her though.

"Ah!" I exclaim as an object grips my calves and centers between my legs, hoisting me into the air. I, very ungracefully, drop the dress and grab onto the closest thing, which ends up being fuzzy. I don't know why I'm so scared but I suppose it's out of habit since when I do get surprised I tend to freak out.

"So how's it feel being tall, Al?" Bella asks with the biggest grin on her face, as she tilts her face back.

It turns out that I grabbed on to her hair and she has somehow gotten me onto her shoulders. I look at her incredulously before answering.

"What made you do this now of all times?" I ask hysterically, still managing to keep my balance.

"I want you to know what it's like?" she says like a question and raises an eyebrow to emphasize her confusion. She shrugs shortly after almost throwing me off balance.

I flail a little. She removes her hands from the front of my calves to the air, palms upward.

"You can grab on if you feel you are going to fall," she says nonchalantly.

"You are the most random person in the world," I state, exasperated.

She tilts her head back and has that wide smile on her features again.

"Yep. Aren't you glad I'm all yours?"she teases.

I shake my head and roll my eyes, but smile widely nonetheless.

"And yes, I'm glad I'm all yours," she says looking hopeful. I laugh softly.

"Ah! Bella!" I exclaim again as she starts walking around the room. I take her hands in a death grip.

"Yes?" she asks innocently, continuing to walk around the room.

"Please put me down or we're going to be late," I scold.

Sure, I've wanted to be this tall sometimes, but this is very odd timing. Even if it is the most adorable thing anyone has done for me.

She somehow turns her head and pulls me down so I end up in her arms, with her cradling me like I used to do to her.

"How's this?" she asks with a mischievous smile.

I wrap my arms around her neck, and bury my face within it. She laughs softly before putting my feet on the ground and tilting my back up. I refuse to relinquish my grip and keep my face buried in her skin.

"Alice we really are going to be late," she reminds me.

"Well get ready then," I answer as if nothing happened then walk toward the door.

"Where are you going?" she asks confused.

"My clothes are in Jazz and Eddie's room. I couldn't have you sneaking a peek before I pick you up," I answer walking back to her.

She raises an eyebrow.

"And your dress is right here," I answer, holding up the lavender knee length halter top dress that I dropped earlier.

"Wait, where are you picking me up?" she continues, still very confused.

"Rose and Esme are going to come in here and help you do your hair and makeup, if they deem it necessary. Then I am going to pick you up at the front door," I answer, with a wicked smile gracing my lips.

"Ok?" she answers, though she's still obviously confused.

"Don't worry. You'll understand soon, babe," I answer, before planting a kiss on her cheek and turning around to the door.

This will be fun.

_I'm scared._

BPOV:

Alice is so cryptic sometimes.

Well I slip on the dress and call Rose and Esme up. They finish in about 15 minutes while I worry about Alice.

I walk down the stairs in relatively low heels.

"You look fabulous," Edward gushes while claiming Jasper's hand with his own.

"Thanks. Compliments of these two and Alice for the dress," I answer flashing a smile.

"I think Alice and you will have a great time," Emmett replies suggestively, nudging me as I reach the bottom of the stairs.

"Yeah maybe we'll let you watch when we get home," I answer sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

"Really?!" Emmett exclaims.

Luckily I don't have to answer because Rose slaps him behind the head. Shortly after the doorbell rang. I cock an eyebrow before rushing to the door.

I open the door to a handsome little pixie. Alice is decked out in a woman's pinstriped black dress pants with matching vest and tie. Of course to compliment my own attire she has a lavender dress shirt underneath and the whole outfit is topped off with black stilettos. Her hair is different. It's more punkish I suppose. It looks kind of windswept.

"Hello, Bella. You look simply stunning. Are you ready for our evening together?" Alice asks, perfectly well mannered.

"That would be lovely, Alice," I answer and smile to the others before exiting. I place my hand on her arm as directed. I've never been taught proper etiquette of the 1920's.

"Alice, this feels a little weird. And why do you get to 'wear the pants'?" I ask as we descend the last step.

"Precisely, Bella," she answers.

"I'm sorry but I don't follow," I continue, a little confused.

"I'm doing this to make a point, Bella. I want you to know right off that I don't plan to act like the man in this relationship, and I don't expect you to either. I think it's stereotypical and a little barbaric. We are both women and we are both fully aware of it, right?" she explains.

"Yes …" I answer slowly.

"Perfect. We both can take care of ourselves. All we want is to be there for the other. So we are equals and neither of us needs to be the man because a relationship doesn't have to have a man, right?" she continues.

"Right. I completely agree," I answer, fully understanding her point.

"Good. Now let's fix a few things, shall we?" she asks removing her arm from underneath my hand.

She steps back and starts by loosening her tie. She continues on by unbuttoning her vest and dress shirt. She removes her vest and goes into her car. She comes back with another miniature sewing kit.

How many of those does she have?

She laughs softly, at my expression probably, before laying the vest on the car and folding it about six inches shorter on each side. She then cuts off the excess material and then sews a hem.

She turns back to me, smiling.

"Here, you can put this on if you like. Could you turn around?" she answers and then asks.

I take the vest and turn around. I slip my arms through the arm holes. Very stylish. I wonder if she's ever majored in fashion after going to college and high schools all these years.

I hear some ripping, cutting and sewing from behind me but remain facing away.

"You can turn back around now," she says.

I turn and in a few short minutes, Alice has managed to turn her dress pants into a very stylish skirt.

"You should try it. It's so much fun," she says after I continue staring, twirling in circles and giggling as her skirt comes up a little.

Instead I walk over to her and grab one of her hands to stop her twirling. She looks curiously at me but only for a second because the next second I am claiming her lips with my own.

She makes a soft little noise that is so uniquely Alice that it doesn't even have a word. It's not a moan, or a sigh, or a grunt. It's just … Alice.

I move back and her eyes flicker open.

"Well we are technically on the date now. So I suppose that's alright," she teases while smiling.

"So I did have a plan on what to do for our date other than make out, but if that's what you want to do then I suppose we can do it another –" she answers continuing to tease. I claim her lips again just before she finishes though, with minimal complains from her.

"Hey I'm supposed to do that," she pouts playfully after I pull away again with a smirk on my lips.

"Yes well you have simply been teasing me too much," I retort.

"Oh have I?" she asks raising a finger to her chin thoughtfully.

"Yep," I answer looking at her quizzically.

"Well I know just how to fix that," she smirks before grasping my hand and starts running us through the forest to only she knows where.

APOV:

I hope she likes this.

"Well here we are. I know how you hate when I buy you stuff so I figured I would settle for something special," I babble.

"Alice it is special and I love it," she gushes.

"I know it's a little cheesy but …" I trail off.

"But nothing. Who cares if it's cheesy? So the point is, Alice, that I love it," she explains.

"Well I'm glad," I answer, sheepishly leading her over to the blanket on the beach, edged with flower pedals.

"What are these flowers? They don't look like rose pedals," she asks once we reach it.

"I don't like roses. They seem cliché. I like lilies and I remember that you said you liked daisies a few months ago, so that's what I used," I answer.

I lean over and grab behind her calf, while smiling up at her. I slip her shoe off while remembering back to that first night with my Bella. I repeat the process with the other shoe.

She leans over as well, reenacting my memory by removing my shoes for me.

I playfully crawl on all fours to the middle of the blanket as Bella follows. She lays her head on my stomach and looks at the stars.

I sigh contentedly, closing my eyes. She grabs my fingers and fiddles with them, tracing patterns and such.

"Alice?" she questions.

"Yes, Bella," I answer, keeping my eyes closed.

"I want you to know that …" she starts but trails off.

I lean onto my elbows, while she keeps playing with my fingers. I tilt my head down to look at her more clearly. She turns her head more so in my direction but looks at her fingers playing with mine.

"Bella?" I ask, wanting her to know that I'm all ears.

"It's funny how I feel like I've known you forever. Yet not six months ago I didn't even know you graced the planet," she starts and I just watch her curiously as she continues to avoid my gaze.

"After Valerie … well honestly, I didn't think there would be such a thing. It's almost like she took over you but really you two aren't at all alike. But I like it that way I wouldn't want you to feel like you had to replace someone and she was too special to replace. Just like you are. It just wasn't meant to be.

"I've been in love before. That's the only reason I can tell you now that … I'm in love with you, Alice. I really can honestly say that from being your friend for the few months beforehand. It was the same kind of bond I had with Valerie. I'm completely comfortable with you and wouldn't want to be without you for an extended amount of time.

"I don't expect you to say that you love me, too. I just wanted you to know," she finishes.

I think for all of about 10 seconds.

Do I love her? Completely? Like she does me?

_Of course. Didn't we go over this?_

Right. It just seems weird for her to admit it already.

_Well she's learned early on that life is fragile and can be taken away in an instant._

Yes. She has.

_You should probably say something. You've been quiet for a while._

"Bella?" I ask, hopefully catching her from her trance.

"Yes," she says quietly.

"How could I not be in love with you?" I ask gently with a small smile. She looks up at me, open mouthed and completely shocked.

"I've been with Jasper and I might not have experienced falling in love with my best friend before, but I do think I have a relatively good idea of what love is," I answer.

She smiles softly.

"If you come by tomorrow completely bald and somehow covered in tattoos, I would still love you," I grin widely.

"But tattoos are hot," she jokes in return.

"True but in moderation. I have to say that sleeves are personally a turn off in my opinion," I continue.

"Definitely. I have to say that right on the hip bone is the best spot for one. It's just right along the waistband and just out of sight," she goes on nonchalantly.

"So you're saying that if there's a really hot girl with tattoos on her hip bones, that you are going to leave me," I pout teasing.

"Maybe…" she drawls.

I scowl and hit her on her upper arm.

"I'm kidding, love. You're mine and you're just going to have to deal with it," she jokes. I love the nickname.

"Well it's too bad that we can't get tattoos. Otherwise I'd get them just to make sure that you wouldn't leave," I answer, giggling.

"I suppose. But really I wouldn't leave unless you asked it of me," she replies quietly.

"It's a good thing that the only person I will ever say that to would be Emmett then," I answer. She laughs softly looking down at my tie and taking it in her fingers.

"I must say that this tie is very hot," she retorts, leaning in while pulling on my tie, inching us closer.

"Oh well I'll have to remember that you like ties so much," I tease before placing a soft kiss upon her lips.

"Mmm, Alice," she sighs.

I giggle a little. She sure likes that. She pouts shortly after.

She gets a wicked grin before pulling on my tie again and claiming my lips. She does not let me pull away this time, not that I'm complaining. She leans us up a little more and slips her free hand into my short spiky locks. Her other hand soon joins it on the other side of my head.

Meanwhile, I am trying to keep my moans in check as I raise each of my hands to rest on one of her hips. The dress is kind of silky and I wonder what Bella skin feels like in comparison.

After my momentary thought, I have found Bella running her tongue along my bottom lip. It's so velvety. I open my mouth and our venoms mix as her tongue tentatively runs itself along mine. I growl softly while pulling her closer to me.

"Alice," she says softly pulling away.

"Mhm," I slur, trying to fight through this fog that Bella has put on my brain.

"I know it's our first date but I don't want to wait. After what happened with Valerie, I really can't wait unless you aren't ready," she explains nervously.

"I understand, Bella. But I must warn you that I've never done this before … with a woman. Although I have read a lot in the last four months," I answer sheepishly.

"Nothing like the real thing I suppose. And I've never done this either … at all," she jokes lightly.

"I also hope you know that I don't normally do this on first dates. Since I've had so many and all," I finish, sarcastically, trying to keep this conversation as light as possible.

She smiles lightly. It's so adorable that she's so nervous. I suppose that I am as well but not nearly as much as her.

"I have a strap on if you want to do this traditionally," I throw out.

"Why and where do you have one?" she asks slightly shocked.

"Over behind that tree. And I thought I'd have the option in case it would make you more comfortable," I reply nervously, thinking she's mad at me.

"Ok, why not?" she replies, obviously extremely nervous.

I move to get up. She sits back putting her hands in her lap. I crouch over and press my lips to hers. She seems to relax quite a bit.

"It's ok. We don't have to do this. Even if we did, with the whole Valerie thing, I was kind of expecting you to not want to do it that way," I reply softly after pulling back.

"No it's ok. I know it probably seems weird that I want to do it that way but honestly it's kind of a turn on," she looks embarrassed but stubborn as ever.

"Ok," I reply softly before flashing over behind the tree and returning with the brown paper bag.

I set the bag down and, without another word; I claim her lips once more with my own. I straddle her hips carefully without breaking the kiss. I gently cup her face while she rests her hands at the tops of my thighs.

I leave her lips and run my nose along her neck before kissing softly along where her pulse used to be. I feel her hands tighten on my thighs as a breath catches in her throat. I lean up and lick the shell of her ear. She moans softly.

"Feel free to roam," I whisper before taking her earlobe gently between my teeth.

I run my fingers down both sides of her throat before I slip them under the vest and push it down her arms, forcing her hands from my thighs. I undo my tie and throw it in the sand.

I bring my face back to notice that her hands are suspended in the air from when I removed her vest. I shake my head and smirk a little, at her closed eyes.

I grab her hands and slip them under my lavender dress shirt at the collar. Her fingers softly rub my almost bare shoulders underneath. I lean forward to her ear again.

"Come on, Bella. It's ok. Take my shirt off," I whisper encouragingly.

She gulps before moving her hands over my shoulders and pushing my dress shirt to the ground behind me. I force my lips to hers shortly after.

It seems that was all she needed as her body immediately relaxes again. She slips her fingers under my tank top and runs them along the skin underneath. I moan softly, encouraging. She pulls my top up and over my head, breaking our kiss.

"Jasper was right," she says quietly as she opens her eyes to look at my skin.

I look down in shame. It's not like I didn't expect this to come up but I still wish it hadn't.

"It's ok babe. It's your past. I'll do everything I can to make sure it stays there," she says softly, tilting her head to catch my gaze again.

"Thank you," I whisper.

She brings her face to my neck and places her hands on my sides, watching carefully as she traces along the scars. She sniffs along my skin, her lips and nose grazing as she goes. I moan as she connects her lips along my collarbone. She runs her fingers up my side and tentatively starts tracing around each of my breasts.

I throw my head back and moan loudly as she does this. My fingers find hiding in her hair, pulling just slightly.

In her tracing, her fingers soon lay on the clasp at the back. She continues kissing as she expertly opens the clasp.

I thought she hasn't done this before.

_Well it sure seems like she has._

The straps fall off my shoulders as she gently pulls it forward and off. She leans back and looks down quickly before claiming my lips, feverishly. I return the kiss equally feverish. She returns her hands to my body, just above my navel. I gasp, breaking our kiss, as she places her hands on each of my breasts.

She stops and is about take her hands away, when I grab her hands and force them on me. She moans and her eyes roll back slightly. I join in as she squeezes a little. She recaptures my lips before becoming more comfortable and flicks her pointer over one of my nipples.

I close my eyes tightly from the sensation. My breathing shortens as she continues before taking my nipple into her warm mouth and sucks softly.

"Bella," escapes my lips as a sigh.

She moves to the other and her hands slid down to the waistband of my skirt. She unbuttons and unzips what keeps the skirt on my hips. I then place my hands over hers and slide them down my legs. Once my skirt ends, I hold back a moan as her hands touch the skin of my thigh only to change their direction upward once more, this time underneath the fabric.

I let go of her hands and wait until her hands are over top my underwear. I then lift my arms into the air. She pulls back from kissing my breasts and gives me a quizzical look. I open my eyes, glad that they are in fact still functioning. I give her a small smile. She always looks so cute when she's confused.

She returns the smile showing that she has caught on. She leans in and captures my lips, slow and sensual, while her hands work my skirt upwards over my stomach. She pulls upward more, with her hands grazing my breasts again, and breaks our kiss to pull it over my head.

Before it hits the floor, she raises her hands to my neck as she reconnects our lips. I let my hands fall down to her hips once more as she kisses me deeply. She pulls back with a grin on her lips.

She leans back onto her hands and in return I raise an eyebrow.

"Did you know that you're beautiful?" she asks wistfully.

I twist my features into an expression of thought.

"It's nice to be told," I answer playfully.

"Well you really truly are the most beautiful person I've ever laid eyes," she grins widely as she says this.

"Do you not own a mirror?" I tease.

She pouts. I kiss her once more softly and when I pull back the pout is no longer there.

"Now let's see if we can do anything about this dress. It's obstructing my view," I joke, pouting playfully.

She only nods before leaning up and slipping her fingers through my hair while placing her lips against mine. That will never get old.

I move my lips against hers as I adjust my position so my legs are in between hers and I'm leaning over her lying down on the blanket. I run my hands down her sides and break our kiss as they continue to run down to the end of her dress.

I lean down and run my nose along the skin of her collarbone. I place soft kisses there as my hands reverse from a downward to an upward direction, underneath her dress. They hug her curves as they continue to ascend.

I remove my lips from her collarbone once my hands pull the dress, with a little help from her, up to her navel. I move down and her hands continue to tangle themselves in my hair as I kiss her stomach. My tongue peeks out and circles before dipping inside it. Her breath catches once again in response to this.

I notice the scar that she pointed out before. The knife wound. I start to get mad thinking about it but remember that I can't do anything about it so I shouldn't ruin this for Bella.

She leans forward and I move the dress up more, kissing various parts of her skin along the way. The dress clumps together as it falls to the ground beside us.

"Much better," I answer, grinning like fool as I lean back to look over her body.

She looks away sheepishly, a small smile on her lips.

I place another kiss on her collarbone while reaching behind her. I trace a line down her front and unhook her bra in the back. I pull it off slowly after I remove my lips from her skin.

I smile, which she nervously returns, up at her before leaning back down and taking a nipple into my mouth. She gasps softly at this surprisingly forward action.

I'm not trying to rush anything but it's nice to be surprised sometimes.

I smirk against her hardening skin at this thought. My hands are placed on the blanket at our sides, supporting my upper body. I place soft kisses around her nipple before moving to the other. At this time, I carefully position my lower body so that my stomach grazes against the front of her panties.

"God … Alice," she moans in response. Just what I was hoping for.

I'm really starting to get light headed from Bella's scent now.

I pull back from her nipple and give her a lidded gaze as my hands skim down her sides. As my fingers dip to just under the waistband, I lean forward again and kiss the skin of her hips.

I'm so close to the source. Wait just focus.

"Alice … please," Bella begs.

Well can't have that now, can we?

I lean back and pull her panties down her legs, before discarding them on top of her dress. I remove my own underwear before leaning back down to the newly revealed part of my Bella.

The scent would be enough to make me faint if it were possible.

I kiss the bend where the leg connects to the hip. She moans once my lips are on her skin once again.

What's that called?

_I don't know._

Just making sure.

I grab the bag with the strap on in it while keeping my attention mainly focused on the skin of Bella's gorgeous legs. I pull it out and start putting it on -- I practiced a little so I could do this without trouble.

I didn't want to do anything Bella wasn't ready for so I pull back and move to my previous position, leaning over her.

I look at her. She really is just stunning. She opens her eyes, with a little surprise that I'm leaning over her I guess.

"What?" she asks, a little breathless.

"You're just beautiful and I just wanted to make sure you're still doing alright," I answer, dreamily.

"Thank you. And I'm doing famously," she answers grinning widely.

"Ok. You can bite on my shoulder if you need to," I offer, with a light smile.

Her eyes widen a little before she nods quickly. I lean closer so that our breasts are grazing along one another's. Our breathing catches at the same time. After regaining focus, I continue to lean forward until my lips are beside her ear.

"It'll be ok. I promise. I'll be here the whole time," I finish with a giggle. She joins in and nods again, against my neck.

She puts a hand on each of my sides. I reach down, running my fingers along her sides to maybe calm her down a bit, and grab the dildo. I move my lower body forward a little and run the head along her opening. She gasps.

I start to push it in slowly. She cringes a little and holds her breath. I feel her eyes close tightly against my shoulder. She takes me up on my offer and pulls back a little to sink her teeth into my shoulder. It hurt of course but I was hurting her, too. I finish pushing it until it's completely inside her.

In a way, I'm inside her. God I've been waiting for this, for a while.

I stay still for a moment while she removes her teeth from my skin and she exhales deeply.

"God," she groans, trying to regain her breathing.

I pull out almost the whole way and push back into her a little faster. It sounds like she's starting to enjoy it now, from the noises she's making.

She starts to move in rhythm with my thrusts as they increase in pace. She grabs on a little tighter around my frame as I continue. The noises she's making might be enough for me to climax as well.

"Alice," she says, kind of pleading. I think she's close. I feel the pressure building in my own body and know I'm close, too.

I pull back from my hiding place in her neck and catch her lips under mine, continuing my thrusts. She moans into our kiss, and tightens her hold a little more.

"Alice …" she sighs before her body goes rigid.

"Oh, Bella," I moan, much louder than her before my body goes stiff as well. Ages later I turn to pudding as I collapse on her, with the strap on still inside her.

After regaining myself I push myself off her and slip the strap on out of her. I undo the restraints and slide it down my hips before discarding it on the blanket.

I position myself beside her and lay myself down beside her. She turns and molds into my body. She leans up and kisses me softly.

"Thank you. It was everything I was expecting and more," she says, grinning.

"The pleasure was all mine," I reply, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"Well, I guess I should return the pleasure then," she retorts slyly and I feel her fingers start to graze down my stomach.

I grab her hand to stop its progress.

"Love, I think that's enough firsts for one night. Don't you?" I ask, smiling as she pouts.

"But …" she starts.

"You don't have to worry about me. I was there with you when you came. Besides we have all the time in the world. I just want to lay here, under the stars, with my wonderful girlfriend," I explain, grabbing her dress to cover us a little.

I turn back to see a smirk on her lips. I raise an eyebrow at her.

"Should I be jealous?" she asks playfully.

"Of course. She is just stunning, caring, funny, and just between you and me, we've only had sex one time and it was Uh-fucking-mazing," I respond wittily.

"Emmett would be proud," she answers laughing.

"Hell yeah," I reply, for emphasis.

She laughs harder.

"You know this was your last night …" I start, trying to contain my smile.

"Yes?" she asks.

"… as a virgin," I reply before bursting out laughing.

She scowls before slapping me and then moving away.

"How dare you make my song to you so perverted?!" she yells, very offended.

"Aw, Bells, I'm sorry. I just had to. It's like Emmett possessed me momentarily," I plead.

"Well I don't love Emmett, I love you," she answers while still turned away.

I lean over and see the branded L on her back. It infuriates me but also in a way I couldn't be happier because I have her. I wrap her in a hug from behind.

"I love you, too," I sigh happily.

We both lay back down and she turns back to face me. We turn our gazes to the sky and breathe in the crisp night air as we wrap ourselves in the other.

___________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: This was the longest chapter I've written so far. Woo! Bet I freaked at least a few of you out with the beginning. Haha. Maybe not. I hope you are all happy because originally I wasn't going to put this (the sex scene) until the end of the story. Writing sex is as awkward as it is to read, especially when writing in the student union. Haha. Sorry if it was slow but the first time should be slow, right? **

**Hope the rest of you aren't upset that I did the sex scene so soon. But Bella's still in the mindset that Alice could not be with her the next day. That's what I was going for anyways.**

**Well hope you enjoyed it and review with your opinions if you so choose.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Funeral & the Arrival

**A/N: I do not own Twilight, but I technically own the Seven. Thanks for the reviews, they are so encouraging. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3: The Funeral & the Arrival

APOV:

"It's ok, Bella. It'll only be for about an hour. Just don't open your mouth," I answer, encouraging.

"I really hope this goes as well as you're saying. We wouldn't want this to be like a Michael Myers horror movie," she points out.

"Yes that would be bad but just try to relax," I tell her.

A devilish smirk crosses my lips.

"What?" she asks, a little frightened.

"Just think about this …" I say before slipping a hand under her shirt and taking her lips in a passionate kiss.

"You can't make me horny right now. A moaning corpse isn't normal the last time I checked," she teases while pulling back, reluctantly.

"Hmm, that's true. How about you think of last night, lying under the stars then? That way you'll look peaceful," I offer instead with a content smile.

"Mk or you could just lay with me in the coffin," she jokes.

"That's normal?" I jest.

"Well no but it's my favorite option," she says before burying her face into my neck and pulling me into a close hug.

I lay my head on her shoulder since she's bent over.

We hear footsteps approaching. I open the drawer that is supposed to house the body. I pull off the decoy and she lies down. I throw the fake on top of the lockers.

"Wait, come here," I tell her as she starts to push herself in.

I gently grab her face while pulling the small bottle of bleach out of my pocket. I take out the swab. I swear she growled softly as I twisted it off.

This stuff smells awful.

_At least it's not in your nose._

I know. My poor Bella.

I coat the insides of her nose while she squirms.

"I know you hate this and I'm sorry," I apologize, sadly.

"No need to apologize. It's necessary. I'll just think real hard about your smell," she replies while breathing puffs out her nose to try and get used to the smell.

I place a chaste kiss on her lips before smiling. I push her all the way in and close the door. I jump onto the lockers just before the door opens.

In about 15 minutes, Bella is loaded onto a gurney to be moved to her coffin.

"Be careful, love," I say softly before the door closes.

Once they are out of the room, I take the decoy and force us out the window. I then sprint off into the woods and back to the house.

The funeral was being held at the only church in town.

I wonder if Bella believes in God. I'll have to ask.

I slip into mourning attire and head off to the funeral. I lay the decoy in an old tree house by the church.

Since Forks is such a small town and Bella was the Chief of Police's daughter, the whole town will be there and there will be a funeral march from the church to the cemetery. The Cullen men and Charlie will carry the coffin.

It's an open casket so I take a seat in the front row, along with the rest of my family and Charlie.

The ceremony takes about an hour. I probably would've cried if I could have. All those people thought Bella was gone and that they would never see her again.

I hear Charlie's sobs and I see his tears burst against Bella's body.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. You just reminded me so much of your mother and I couldn't stay around you because of that. Why'd you run off? Why –," he rambles on sadly to himself.

I caught the slightest twitch of her right eye. It wouldn't even be noticeable by a human.

Jasper grabs my hand and rubs his thumb over it. He's probably overwhelmed with all the gloom in the room.

Hey I just rhymed.

_Wow. Really?_

Shut up. I'm trying to be happy.

It is time to put this plan into motion. Edward nods at me before flashing out of the room inconspicuously, to get the decoy.

Emmett and Jasper walk to the back of the hall while I walk up to Bella. Edward appears off to the side holding the decoy. I walk over to the coffin and rub Charlie's back reassuringly before he walks away. I look over discreetly and catch Jasper's eye.

He nods.

"Excuse me, excuse me, everyone," Jasper yells.

"Hey, everyone over here," Emmett booms after only a few people turn.

The entire population turns their heads in Jasper and Emmett's direction. At this time I reach over quickly. I hoist Bella out of the coffin and Edward trades places with me, putting the decoy in Bella's place.

"We just wanted to thank you all for coming and say that we will be starting the march shortly," Jasper yells as I exit the church.

After about a mile from the church, I stop and put Bella down.

"Are you alright?" I ask, as she inhales deeply and then exhales deeply as well.

"I know we don't have to breathe but it sure is weird when I don't. Was it like that for you?" she finishes with a smile as she looks at me.

"Honestly I don't remember. I didn't really have to not breathe. At least not until I joined Carlisle's family," I answer, thoughtfully.

She hums in response before reaching behind my neck and pulling me forward. Her lips lock with mine, feverishly. She tastes so good. She moves her other arm to my waist and pulls our hips closer together. I slip my arms over her shoulders, enjoying the embrace.

She pulls back and I whimper while furrowing my brow.

"You need to get back. The march will be starting soon. It'll be odd if my best friend doesn't participate," she explains.

"Hmm, you're right. I am curious though …" I trail off, remembering a thought I had during the funeral.

"Of course. What's on your mind?" she answers, smiling. I think she just likes holding me. I giggle softly at the thought.

"Well I was wondering why Renee wasn't there. You seem to like her, from what I've gathered, anyways," I point out, carefully wording my inquiry.

"Yeah, well Charlie doesn't talk to Renee. He hasn't talked to her since she left. Honestly I'm the one that's been on the phone with him every time before I came to visit. It's going to suck that she's going to call and the first thing they'll have said to each other in 15 years will be about my death," she explains, looking off in the distance.

"I'm sorry if I upset you but I was curious," I mumble, ashamed for making her sad.

"No, love, it's fine. I'm not upset, just thoughtful," she answers with a sad smile.

"Will you be ok until I get back?" I ask.

"Of course, I'm a hero, remember?" she jokes.

I roll my eyes and shake my head, with a smile on my lips, before placing a chaste kiss on her lips.

"I'll be back at the house in an hour," I respond, turning in her arms.

As I try to move though, I find that she won't let me go.

"You really need to stop doing that. It doesn't do much except tease," she answers from behind me.

I turn back around, still in her arms, and raise an eyebrow.

She leans forward and captures my lips in a slow, sensual kiss.

"No more chaste kisses, please. They just drive me crazy until I see you next," she begs and then turns her head down sheepishly.

"Ok," I giggle and wrap her in a tight hug.

"Bye, love," I say, smiling still.

"Bye, Al," she replies, releasing me.

I turn and bolt off back to the church.

BPOV:

I stare after Alice returning to the church. I turn in the other direction, back to the Cullen household.

I've had this odd feeling that someone's been watching me all morning. I try to ignore it as I run.

"Maybe I can go see Renee. It doesn't seem like Charlie told her. But she has always been more observant than him. But maybe she would understand," I mumble to myself.

A branch cracks off to my right. I didn't step on that. Maybe a rabbit? But I would've smelled it. I can't smell a thing.

I back up against a tree, and then scan the forest critically. It's a good thing I'm a vampire or I'd probably be going into cardiac arrest.

My feet are swept out from under me. Come on focus. It's going too fast. There's a form leaning over me now.

"Shit," I curse softly as I feel the cool breath accompanied by the start of fangs pricked against my neck. I close my eyes tightly.

"Well you're dead. Really? Not even going to try and fight back?" a disapproving voice responds.

The form pulls back. That voice sounds familiar.

"You can open your eyes now. You kind of failed just so you know," the voice continues.

Who is that?

Only one way to find out.

My eyelids crack open slowly. I take in a young pale female. Lavender eyes.

"Lillian?" I croak eyes wide.

"The one and only," she flashes a smile, while replying.

Today she's sporting a rainbow striped beanie with earflaps and her red hair peaking out the bottom, a white t-shirt with a green recycle symbol on it that hugs her curves, a black arm sweatband with a black & white star on one arm, and probably about five multicolored wristbands on the other as she crosses them over her chest. Her dark blue jeans are held up by a neon green belt and cover the tops of her Vans with crosswords on them.

"Ok, I get that I have a unique style, but I can only take so much silence and staring," she teases.

"What are you doing here?" I ask, still surprised she is in front of me.

"I was bored so I decided to come early," she explains matter-of-factly.

I nod, trying to find the right thing to say. She's supposed to be here to teach me about being one of the Seven.

Wait that vision I had about Alice.

"You know that you talk out loud while you think," she says, smirking.

I look at her confused.

She has a stern look on her face, but also kind of sympathetic. Oh no, here it comes.

"You cannot see her Isabella. It will ruin everything before you have time to complete your duty. I will not let what all the other six of us have done go in vain because you can't control yourself," Lillian whispers forcefully.

"But I want to see her," I say, fully aware that I'm whining.

"Don't make me have Valerie wipe your mind of her. I really don't want you to forget her," she continues forcefully, but gets saddened at her last statement.

"Ok," I whisper softly.

She steps closer and wraps her arms around me. I sob softly as I wrap my arms around her torso.

"But what am I going to tell Alice?" I look up trying to control my sobbing.

"Alice? What are you talking about?" she pulls back.

"I saw that you were going to say this. I need Alice and I just got her. How can I tell her that we can't be together?" I mumble.

"I'm not talking about Alice," she raises an eyebrow at this statement.

"Who are you talking about then?" I jump back and totally dramatize. You know with the flailing arms and walking around in circles.

She smirks at my behavior. But I'm obviously still too confused to be bothered by it.

"I'm talking about Renee. I've seen how she'll react and it'll go about as pleasantly as your first vision of Charlie. I know it's harsh but honestly it is better that they think you're dead," she replies almost as if trying to lighten the blow and it kind of works.

"Oh," is my genius reply.

"Quite the eloquent one I see," she answers laughing softly.

"Yeah that's me," I respond with a small smile.

"I'm hoping you're better with Alice. Of course there are other things you can do with her," she smirks again.

I pout in response, not knowing any other way to.

"Well now that I'm not here to ruin your relationship with Alice, how are you doing?" she asks, with that bright smile back on her features.

I just stare at her dumbfounded, mouth open.

"What?" she looks at me almost scared of my shock.

"Aren't you here to teach me special legendary things?" I ask incredulously.

"Not yet. There's a process and in order for it to start, all of us must be here," she replies like it was a stupid question.

"Hmm … ok," I answer awkwardly.

"You need to practice your social skills," she jokes while laughing.

"Sorry that I thought you'd be more … mysterious and legendary ish," I retort, glaring.

"Ok, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to start a fight. I've just … been waiting for you. For a long time and I guess I wanted to get to know you before we have to get all serious," she replies softly, looking hopeful.

I smile lightly. She looks like a little kid asking their parents to get a puppy.

"Ok, let's talk, but what about Alice?" I answer.

"Send her a text and tell her to join us when she's done," she answers, smiling brightly.

"Well don't you have a solution for everything," I tease, as I pull my phone out and type the message.

"I try my best. It's what I'm supposed to do right?" she replies, playfully.

I back up against a tree and slide down to the ground. I motion for her to join me.

"You know you're smiling like a fool and it's extremely adorable," she replies as I finish sending the message.

"I do? Hmm it appears so," I ask then answer as I raise a palm to my face.

"This Alice must be quite the catch," she goes on, leaning back on her hands and crossing her legs.

"She is…" I drift off, no doubt smiling like a fool again.

"Well she's lucky too as far as I can tell," she flashes another smile before closing her eyes and taking a deep breath as the wind picks up.

"You sure are a flirt. You're not going to get in trouble if I say anything, right?" I tease.

"Oh no no. My partner is very aware of my flirtatious behavior and knows I never mean it as more than playful banter," she replies.

Partner? Is that her way of saying she's a lesbian, too?

"So will I ever meet this partner?" I ask, curious.

"Yeah, in about 3 days," she replies with a smirk. I think she knows what I'm trying to figure out but likes to play with me.

"They're coming with the Seven?" I say as a question.

"You could say that," she says mysteriously.

"Oh come on, why don't you just tell me?" I pout.

"Ok, I guess I've had my fun. Well she's actually one of the Seven," she answers, stressing the actually.

"She?" I ponder for a moment.

I can tell she's smirking as I look off, thinking. Hmm there are only three girls of the seven. I know it's not me and she can't be with herself so it's …

"She?! Valerie?" I exclaim and then almost whisper conspiratorially.

She nods, grinning like I was before; like a fool.

I smile sadly.

"What's wrong?" her brows furrow together with concern and confusion.

"Nothing, it's just … nothing," I start but then decide it's not worth it.

"Come on, please?" she urges but seems to know not to push too much.

"It's just that Valerie was the name of my best friend and first girlfriend," I reply, hesitantly.

"Was?" she asks sadly.

"Yeah …" I drift off before I continue the story.

APOV:

_~Meet me two miles north of where you left me. XOXO Bells~_

Hmm. That's interesting.

"I'll see you back at the house. Bella told me to meet her elsewhere," I tell Jasper before walking over to the edge of the forest.

I look around inconspicuously and once I've seen the coast is clear, I bolt off to the area.

I continue running and I can smell Bella not too far off. But she's not alone. It's not a scent I recognize. I slow down just slightly before stopping completely about a dozen feet away from Bella and someone else.

Bella is sitting on the ground with her knees grasped tightly against her chest and her head resting against them. She probably would be crying if she could. The female that I didn't recognize sits next to her, rubbing Bella's back soothingly. The unknown girl turns her attention slowly from Bella towards me. I catch her eyes and gasp softly.

Lavender eyes.

"Lillian," I breathe into the wind.

Bella cocks her head up.

"Al," she says choking a little but smiling nonetheless.

My lips curl back menacingly from my lips as a low hiss escapes from between my teeth. I crouch down, ready to attack.

"Wait, Alice …" she starts but whatever is said after that is spoken to deaf ears.

What is Lily doing here? She's not even supposed to be here yet. I won't lose Bella.

"Alice," Bella repeats until I shift my gaze to her momentarily as she stands and walks toward me.

I walk to meet her, still watching Lillian intently. She just lies back against her hands and closes her eyes. I growl lowly. How dare she be so smug. She hasn't convinced Bella yet.

"Alice," Bella says again, this time grabbing each side of my face and forcing my gaze to hers.

"Alice, please. It's not what you think. My vision from before was a complete misunderstanding. She was talking about Renee not you. I can be with you and I'm yours for as long as you want me," she continues soothingly.

I look over to see that Lillian still has her eyes closed, enjoying the feel of the wind.

"No, Al, look at me. I love you and nothing she says is going to change that," she says, redirecting my face to look at her once more.

I stare at her for a moment. If she's lying then I'm an elephant, and I'm pretty sure that I'm not. I relax, enjoying the feel of her hands caressing my face. I close my eyes and place my hands over hers. I breathe in and out a few times to regain my bearings. I open my eyes, smiling lightly before stepping closer and wrapping my arms around her waist.

"I love you too, Bells," I say with my head tucked under her chin.

She kisses the top of my head as she wraps her arms over my shoulders.

"I'm sorry to have caused any unnecessary confusion or grief. Being one of the Seven is hard and the fact that she confided in you about her visions is something. I don't know if I would've done that for a regular vampire. She really cares about you, Alice," Lillian speaks up after some silence.

I look over and she's looking at us with a smile.

"I'm sorry as well, Lillian. I just couldn't have you force Bella away from me. I need her and I would've fought you for her," I end with an attempted joke, turning to face Lillian.

"Hell yeah, that's how I like my women," Lillian jokes in return.

I cock an eyebrow at her then to Bella. Bella laughs softly, wrapping her arm around my waist.

"She's with Valerie," she leans down to my ear and answers my unasked question.

"Alright, how long have you been together?" I ask, very relieved.

"Well next Tuesday will be 457 years. We've been together almost since I became a vampire. Of course I had to play a little before my stupid ass realized it," she jokes.

We all laugh brightly. A thought came back to me after a brief silence.

"Wait Bells, why were you sad when I came up?" I ask, turning around to see her.

"I was telling Lily the story of Valerie," she mumbles, looking away.

I look at her sadly.

"So do I get to meet the rest of the family?" Lily asks, breaking the short silence.

"You really can't stand silence can you?" Bella teases, with a small smile.

"I'm sorry but I have had too many times in life where I must keep quiet. I refuse to do it when it is unnecessary. I enjoy the sounds of conversation and I sometimes have to leave when Val wants me to shut up," she smirks, determinedly.

I bury my face into Bella's shoulder to muffle my laughter. I look over and see Lily playfully glaring.

"Do you want to meet the family or wait for the others to arrive? We weren't expecting you for another 3 days," I pipe up.

"I'm a go with the flow kind of girl so whatever you guys want is fine by me. You want me all to yourselves?" she replies seductively.

"We can't get you in trouble with Valerie now can we?" Bella scolds, wagging her finger at Lily.

"She would have no problem with it. We've had threesomes with others when the other is there or not. We just have a rule that we tell them. After almost five hundred years we've come to an understanding that sex is sex and I only save making love for her," Lily retorts.

"Aw that's so sweet," I chirp which causes Lily to scratch her head and look away awkwardly.

"You are so adorable when you do that," Bella continues.

"Stop ganging up on me. I could totally waste you two blindfolded, with both of my hands tied behind my back so shut it," Lily pouts.

Bella and I continue to laugh softly. I turn back after a moment and see Lillian with a wicked grin.

"So have you two even done 'the nasty' yet?" she smirks, looking at our embarrassed expressions.

"That's none of your business. We didn't ask you for your sex life," Bella returns.

"Well that kind of response usually means no but … I don't know you two seem so comfortable with each other that I'd have to say that you have at least once," Lily continues pausing in the middle to look between us critically.

"Ok you win. We have and it was fantastic," I respond proudly and smirk as I see Lily's expression. It soon changes when I turn and see Bella with her mouth hanging open.

"Bells, it's nothing to be ashamed of. Be proud to admit it. Besides Lily's probably sexually frustrated and is trying to get a rise out of us. Don't let her," I whisper, seductively.

She looks at me closely before a smile graces her lips. I see a glint in her eyes. Then the next moment her lips overtake mine, causing a moan to escape from my throat. She pulls my body flush against hers and my eyes roll back in my head before closing, completely consumed by the feel of her. I tangle my fingers in her hair, pulling her closer.

I hear a soft exasperated sigh and pull back, remembering the third party.

"Bella, that was mean," I scold, with a smile playing on my lips.

"It wasn't meant to be. I just remembered that I haven't gotten to kiss you since you arrived and I just had to when you were being all seductive," she smirks once more.

"Well if you two are done sucking face, can you at least take me to your family? So I'll have someone else to talk to besides the new lovebirds," she rolls her eyes, before getting to her feet and turning around.

Bella and I exchange evil glances. We release from each others' hold and Bella looks one last time before bolting forward. I copy at the same time. However we both come up empty handed. We look at each other in confusion before turning towards a rustling branch.

"You two are going to have to do better than that. I've been doing this for centuries. It's what I came here to teach you," Lily smirks from her crouching position on a high tree branch.

She smirks once more before bolting off towards the house.

"I don't think I'll have to kick Lily's ass anymore. At least not for the same reason," I joke before Bella and I both take off after her.

**A/N: Ok this chapter is a little shorter but I had to do this to finish this whole funeral thing off. Those who haven't read 'The Last Night' won't know about the visions so you should probably read it. Reviews are always appreciated and I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4: Down Time

**A/N: I do not own Twilight. This chapter was kind of aggravating at first and honestly I wrote the first 3 pages like 2 weeks before finishing it. But I'm hoping it turned out alright. Enjoy!**

Chapter 4: Down Time

APOV:

I pout up at Lily flashing past me to finish the distance to the house. My expression changes to a smirk as I realize that my latest maneuver has crashed me on top of Bella. Lily looks back and stops dead in her tracks at my face. Her mouth drops open and her eyebrows raise.

Meanwhile, Bella looks up at me curiously. I lean down and capture Bella's lips. I purposely rub my stomach against core and run my hands along her sides

Bella moans loudly into my mouth and sits up to force her fingers through my hair, pulling me closer. I force my tongue past her lips and moan softly as her velvety tongue connects with mine.

"Ugh, you guys suck," I hear Lily groan; only slightly paying attention.

"Yes, and Alice does a great job," Bella quips, pulling back a second to reply before moving back to plant kisses on my neck.

"Ah, you two are just trying to kill me," Lily continues complaining, putting her hands over her ears and pacing back and forth.

We continue with our activities and ignore her. I smirk as I watch her stomp around, folding her arms across her chest. I lean down and reclaim Bella's lips.

"I hate you guys. I can't go to the house without you two until you introduce me," Lily goes on after we continue ignoring her.

A moment later, Bella and the ground below me disappears. I open my eyes and see the ground along with a jean clad ass and legs. I feel a cool hand against my thighs.

"Hey put her down," I hear Bella say from behind.

"You'll have to catch me," Lily retorts, laughing.

"Don't I have a say in this," I reply, aggravated as I squirm a little.

"No," Lily answers, laughing louder before taking off.

I grab onto Lily's back and push up so that I'm pushing off her shoulders, trying to get away. Lily quickly maneuvers me so that she's cradling me. I try pushing away from her shoulders and wiggling my feet but Lily just smiles brightly while continuing to run.

"I can't wait until Bella can kick your ass," I glare, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Yeah, like that'll ever happen," she smirks, stopping her pace.

"Put me down," I growl, resuming my struggle.

She sets me down. I back up and she still has a smirk on her lips. I feel Bella's arms wrap around me from behind. I turn my face to see her glaring at Lily, who has an innocent face on display now.

"Come on, just introduce me so I don't have to hang out with you two the whole time," Lily says, exasperated.

Bella and I mock offended expressions before we all burst out laughing.

"We didn't want you anyways. No threesies for you," Bella answers, sticking her tongue out at the end.

Lily returns it as I continue giggling, before turning to the front porch to see the entire family watching the encounter.

"Uh, hi," Lily pipes up.

An Hour Later

After all the introductions & explanations, conversation seems to be flowing easily between Lily and everyone, except maybe Rosalie.

Lily and Emmett are now wrestling in the front yard. It reminds me of a bull fight. After Emmett charges again, Lily somehow manages to strip him of his shirt and is now waving it around like a cape.

"Hey I feel totally violated," Emmett complains once he looks down and notices his lack of apparel. Everyone laughs at the sight, even Rose.

"You're the one who thought you had a chance," Lily shrugs.

Emmett throws up his arms, exasperated, and stomps back toward the house. But before he reaches the first step, Lily pelts him in the back of the head with his shirt. Everyone laughs once more as Emmett puts his shirt back on.

"This isn't over," he grumbles.

"Yeah, sure," Lily waves it off, nonchalantly.

After about another hour of flowing conversation, Lily gets up saying she needs to hunt.

"Bella, Alice, can you two join me outside?" she turns and calls once at the door, before continuing out.

Bella and I exchange looks before getting up and walking over to her. I walk out and see Lily idly looking out into the distance, while moving her hands around as if the wind has taken them captive.

"Did you want to do something Lily?" Bella asks, taking a step toward her.

Lily looks back, stopping the movement of her hands, as if she just noticed our presence.

"I've never hunted 'vegetarian' before and thought you two could show me how it's done. I didn't know we could survive off animals so I never bothered to try," Lily replies with a brilliant smile on her face.

She comes closer, revealing a playful smirk. I leap at her trying to grab her around the waist. Much to my surprise, I succeed. But she's still got that smirk on her lips.

"Here hold this for me. I smell a deer that way," she says, easily jumping directly upward out of my hold and shoving her beanie onto Bella's head, past her eyes, before pointing off to the right.

She looks over at us, her red hair going in every direction now that her beanie is gone, before sprinting off in the direction she pointed to earlier.

"Ok I take back what I said earlier. You may be random but she doesn't even have a thought process," I joke walking over to Bella and removing Lily's beanie from over her eyes.

She furrows her brow in frustration at first but then smiles when she sees me. I place a soft kiss on her lips.

"Seriously?! You're going to make out again. Ugh I'll go hunt by myself. But it's your fault if I do it wrong," Lily returns a few feet away, with her arms crossed over her chest before turning back and leaving once again.

"We better follow her so she doesn't 'do it wrong'," I joke, removing the beanie from Bella's head and pulling it over my own.

"It looks good on you," Bella replies, kissing me softly again, before dashing off.

I follow eagerly.

Later That Night

"Have you ever had a threesome?" Bella asks me while laying her head in my lap.

"No. Why do you ask? Curious?" I tease, stroking her hair as she looks out to the horizon.

"Yes, a little. Just thinking about what Lily said. It makes sense for vampires since we live for so long. Keeps the excitement, I suppose," she explains, turning to look at me.

"If it's something you would like to try, we can go get Lily," I offer.

Sure I've never had a threesome because Jasper and I were together for only a short time. It doesn't mean I haven't thought about it though.

"We could ask her but I don't think I'm ready to add a third party. I barely have the basics down. I guess she was teasing us at one point," she says.

I nod and smile down at her. I run my fingers along her jawbone, down her neck and back up through her hair. She's so beautiful and I can't believe she's finally mine.

_Of course she's yours. Once you find out who you want you could have anyone._

I smile wider at my inner voice as I lean back against the tree and close my eyes, enjoying the feel of her.

"You know that beanie does look hot on you. I might have to take you right here. Besides I still haven't gotten my turn," she says seductively as she raises the hem of my shirt just enough to expose flesh.

I never gave the beanie back to Lily obviously. She said I could keep it for now. She even teased and said it might get me laid.

"Oh that's right. I forgot with all the talk of threesomes," I tease as she plants light kisses along my midriff.

Bella turns her position and tugs my shirt up higher, before kissing the expanding amount of skin being revealed. I lean forward to help give her opportunity to lift the shirt higher. Her thumbs caress the underside of my breasts still clad in my bra. I lift my arms and whimper as she continues up past my bra.

She sucks lightly on my neck as she finishes removing my shirt. I bring my hands down over her back, raking lightly. She pulls back and moans, throwing her head back. She brings her face back down to look at me and her eyes are pitch black. I moan softly at the look of pure desire radiating from those eyes.

I lean forward and capture her lips in my impatience. I reach the bottom of the back of her shirt and slip my fingers under. She lifts her arms up and I pull her shirt off, and then capture her lips immediately, before the shirt even hits the ground. She kisses feverishly as she runs her hands over my torso before their path leads them to the clasp of my bra. She moves her lips down, attaching them to my neck as she unhooks and removes my bra, sliding the straps down my arms.

Breaking our kiss, she leans back, looking up and down appreciatively.

"You are so gorgeous," she husks in my ear as she straddles my hips.

"Not as much as you," I reply, feeling light-headed.

Did that even make sense?

_No._

Ok, just checking.

"You're entitled to your opinion but I have facts to back me up," she continues, licking the shell of my ear.

"Hmm, and those facts ar- ugh," I start to inquire but my breathy voice morphs into a moan as she leans down and sucks hard on my nipple.

She chuckles as her tongue sweeps over the sensitive nub. Well I'm glad she's thoroughly enjoying herself. I moan deeply again as I feel her finger slip under my waistband.

"God, Bells," I force out, as her finger reaches the button.

She brings her other hand forward to assist her current one and switches to my other breast. I hold her head in place as I hear and feel the zipper of my pants coming undone.

I pull her head back up and kiss her lips softly as she peels off my jeans. I kick off my shoes and she pulls my socks off. She comes back forward and leaves another soft kiss before smiling.

God what a smile.

I unclasp her bra and slip it off before massaging her breasts. She moans, deep and guttural. She pulls my legs so that I'm now lying down. She lowers her head to my stomach.

Sucking on my nipples.

Licking in and around my navel.

And lightly kissing everywhere else.

It's hard to believe she's still 'half virgin' because she's so good at it.

She slips a finger in both sides of my panties then pulls them off. I lean up, reaching for the button of her jeans but she grabs them and puts them behind my back.

"Ah, ah, it's my turn," she chuckles.

"But we were both naked before," I argue, pouting.

"I'll be more comfortable and be able to focus on you more but if you don't want me to touch you anymore…" she says as she removes her hands.

"Don't you dare, we'll do it your way," I interrupt, grabbing her hands in their retreat.

"Good girl," she teases as she lowers her hand.

"God Al was I this wet?" she moans, half as a question and half as a statement.

"Unh, I could only smell it. I didn't get to touch you properly, but it was your first and I wanted you to be comfortable," I explain, recalling the first time.

She leans back up and kisses me deeply.

"You're sweet and I love you, Al," she replies as she pulls back.

"I love you, too, Bells," I respond, breathily still reeling as her finger continues to run along my opening.

"Did I tell you that your voice is so hot when you're breathless?" she inquires seductively.

"Bella," I groan. She's torturing me.

"Ok, baby," she says before lowering her body back down.

She wastes no more time and lowers her mouth onto my center, sucking the bundle of nerves into her mouth. I moan loudly in surprise. I didn't think she'd do that just yet but damn it sure feels good. She runs her fingers along my opening again with a little more pressure, as she continues with her mouth.

I, on the other hand, am having trouble determining which way is up.

However, I only become completely lost to my body's sensations when she slips two fingers inside me. I think I moaned again. Maybe it was her although I'm pretty sure it was me.

So many feelings.

So many leaves blowing in the wind above my head.

So many nerves working overtime.

Then just black.

I close my eyes as my body sends out those delicious chills throughout my entire nervous system.

I collapse, not completely aware of when I had arched my body. I open my eyes to see Bella at my side, propping her head on her hand with a smile that would make a kid in a candy store jealous.

"It was taking so long that I thought you went into a vision," she responds, still grinning, watching her fingers trace patterns on my stomach.

"Don't get cocky now," I tease as I turn and curl into her side.

"Me?! Never," she fakes surprise and I giggle into her collarbone.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it. Reviews welcomed and appreciated greatly.**


	5. Chapter 5: Calm Before the Storm

**A/N: I do not own Twilight. **

**I just have one thing to say: Summer classes suck.**

**That's why it took so freaking long. Yeah I finally found out what to do with the story once again. I went back and read the entire series over and am posting it again with the errors hopefully all gone. **

**I would like to thank powerhungry for bringing up an excellent point in their review. I appreciate all the other reviews as well and thanks for your opinions. So no threesome with Lily but maybe later on. I hope you enjoy it nonetheless.**

Chapter 5: Calm Before the Storm –

APOV:

"So Bella, do you believe in God?" I ask randomly as I lay on my elbows, with her propping her head on my lap.

She turns her gaze from our joined hands up to my gaze, with a confused look as if to say "what a weird question right after sex."

"I just remembered that I planned on asking you because of the funeral but then Lily showed up and I forgot," I explained my random thought process. She nods, understanding.

"Well, I guess not. I don't bother thinking about religion because it's not something I worry about. Why should I worry about something that no one could find the answer to?" she asks, rhetorically.

"So you don't believe in anything in particular?" I return, just to clarify.

"Not really. I guess you could say I'm Agnostic because I know there has to be something but I'm not going to bother trying to figure it out," Bella explains a little more thoroughly.

"Got it," I answer, laying back completely to the ground and bringing our entwined hands ups so that I could caress her cheek.

"What about you? What do you believe?" she asks, almost as if she was afraid of offending me.

"I still don't know what to think anymore with being a vampire and all. I know that I must've been taught Christianity before the asylum but my parents obviously thought I was going to hell before I was a vampire so there is no hope at all according to that. But I don't like to think that. It just doesn't seem right. I don't know, I guess I'm Agnostic, too," I explain almost as if talking to myself.

"Alice?" she asks, but doesn't continue.

"Yes, Bella," I answer, leaning up again.

"Do you still remember the asylum?" she mumbles while leaning up off my lap and turning to look into my eyes.

I nod but utter no words.

"You know that I won't let anything like that happen to you again, right? I'll do whatever I can so that you won't have to go through anything like that," Bella leans forward and caresses my cheek.

I turn into her hand and nuzzle it. Grabbing her hand, I scoot closer and change my position so I'm nuzzling into her neck. She runs her fingers through my hair and holds me a little tighter around the waist. I inhale her scent and exhale softly against her neck.

"I know. Thank you," I mumble into her collarbone.

1 hour later …

Bella and I are lying in silence once more and the sun is slowly peaking over the horizon.

"Hey Bells, we should probably get dressed," I say realizing that although I love lying here with her that we have indeed been gone all night.

"Do we have to?" she mumbles against me.

"Yes, sorry lovebirds but you two need to get dressed," a voice off to the right replies.

Bella clings to me grabbing the blanket and wrapping it around us. I'm not too bothered by being naked. I'm just confused how they were able to sneak up on us.

"Sorry Alice but you won't get visions of the Seven. As soon as we teach Bella, you won't be able to see her either unless she specifically wants to reach you," Lily explains, as if reading my mind. Don't tell me they can do that, too.

I pause for a moment as Bella speeds around and dresses herself. I just cock an eyebrow at Lily.

"What?" she asks as Bella slips on her shirt.

"So you can't read minds?" I both state and question.

"No," Lily replies before staring intently at my body.

It doesn't particularly bother me but I wonder why she appears so focused. I stand up fully and grab my clothing.

As I'm slipping my shirt over my head, Lily suddenly appears in front of me. Her finger is tracing my skin, as the shirt falls over my breasts only to be stopped by her arm. Her head leans down and her face is level with my navel.

My arms fall to my sides. I know what she's looking at. I turn to find Bella looking at us with a sad grimace.

Lily pulls back with a look of disbelief and anger, which is odd to see on her usually jovial features. I look away, unable to hold her gaze.

"Why?" is the one word she mutters. The one question that I can not answer.

I'm slightly confused that she asked "Why" instead of "What happened". That's usually what they ask. She must know the story and therefore doesn't need to know that.

"Why?" she reiterates with more force in her voice.

I can feel her gaze tearing through me. I gulp, out of nerves more so than necessity. The next thing I know, she has me pinned hard against a tree beneath her hand around my neck.

"Why?" she says, yet again.

"I don't know," I answer, hoarsely while grabbing onto her hand to keep myself up even though I don't really need air.

Lily drops her grip and my body falls to the ground. My top teeth clink against my bottom ones and I have that feeling of being lower than the dirt beneath my fingers.

"No, Bella. Stay there. I won't hurt her," I hear as I continue to just stare at nothing in particular. Why is she doing this? It seems so unlike her.

_There has to be a point. Just think. Pay attention._

"Aren't you going to say anything?" Lily continues to demean me.

I shake my head.

"You're not going to fight at all. You're just going to let me yell at you," Lily rants on.

I shake my head again.

I feel her straddle my lap and take each side of my head in her hands. She still has that look.

Disappointment.

Anger.

Pity.

"You can't not fight. This is part of your past. So what. Deal with it. You see her," Lily finishes, turning my head to look at Bella. I nod.

_This has to be the point. Bella? But what about her?_

She jerks my head back to look at her again.

"She needs you. You're all she has anymore. She gave up Renee, Charlie, and whoever else for you. You can't let this hold you down. You have to be strong and most importantly … you can't ever do anything like this EVER again," she finishes, pointing to one of the scars on my left forearm.

She stands up and pulls me up by the collar of my shirt after her.

"Why?" she asks once more.

_That's it._

I get it now. I straighten up from my previous slouched position and look her straight in the eyes.

"It doesn't matter anymore. It's not going to stop me from kicking your ass now," I say, menacingly and throw a punch that lands square in her jaw.

I feel a little bad at first but see a smile on her lips when she regains her footing and laughs. I turn to see Bella completely baffled.

"I'm sorry I was such a bitch but the story kind of slipped from your family. I couldn't quite place what it was at first, but I knew something was off about you. Once I heard it, I just had to do something to get you out of this funk. I needed to do this for yours and Bella's sake. You'll thank me one day," Lily explains with that grin on her face all the while.

I run up and catch her in a hug. Lily laughs, twirling me around before setting me back down.

"I'll thank you now. Thank you, Lily," I say, unable to keep my grin in check. Lily laughs again.

"Now go make out with your girlfriend. I know you want to. Besides I think she's getting jealous," she jokes.

I turn around to see Bella with a raised eyebrow.

I walk over slowly. Bella gives me a wary smile before I lean up and capture her lips with my own. I bury my hands in her hair while hers find home at my sides.

When we finally pull back, I glance back to see Lily looking out to the horizon. I shake my head, laughing softly.

"Should I be jealous?" Bella asks mostly in humor but it's easy to see she's still confused.

"No, Bells. You are my one and only," I answer, giggling.

"Ok love bats I did have some other reason to come out here," Lily says still looking out to the ocean.

"Love bats?" Bella voices my own question.

"Well vampires did apparently come from bats, so why not?" Lily asks rhetorically.

Bella and I nod in understanding.

"Ok, anyways … the rest of the Seven will be here in two days and Bella barely has the basics of being a vampire down. Sorry Bella but honestly it's a disgrace," Lily explains.

"Well how can I help it? I've only been a vampire for like what? 3 days?" Bella groans in response.

"Alice and I will help you and the other family members if they so choose. But we've got to get you ready," Lily answers.

1 hour later …

"Ok so I hear that Edward is the fastest of you all. Bella, each of the Seven are very well rounded in many things. You need to do the same, especially since you are the Last One of us," Lily starts, using air quotes on 'the Last One'.

"Alright," Bella replies quietly.

Edward steps forward.

"Bella, the only thing about speed obviously is practice. Being vampires, our time for practice is limited only by the mental capacity of yourself. If you want to do it, you can spend every hour without fear of exhaustion standing in your way. You obviously know how to run. It's just sped up now," Edward explains.

"Well I wasn't very coordinated as a human so I didn't run much," Bella replies, sheepishly.

"That's alright. Um … ok, here I'll grab your hand and no matter what, keep my pace. We'll just do short bursts to start," Edward reassured.

He grabbed Bella's hand and they were gone.

Later that Night …

The lessons continued like that with each being about one or two hours in length. Lily would give input as well. The first after Edward, Emmett taught Bella about understanding and harnessing one's strength in the way one desires. He's actually a lot smarter than we all give him credit for.

After Emmett, Jasper explained the basics of military strategies and the common traits that newborns portray. Also with telling her this, he gave her ways to do things that only much older vampires are aware of.

Pressing on after Jasper, Bella then went to Carlisle to start the process of resisting human blood temptations. Lily got to learn a little from that as well.

Bella finished off with learning a couple new fighting techniques and viewpoints on the world from Esme and Rose.

Now it's time for Bella to work with Lily and myself on searching with her visions. Although hers are not the same as mine, I give both Lily and Bella a different approach to visions that could be useful.

I have taken us up to Bella's and my room where we sit in a circle, on the floor at the end of the bed.

"So can you guys search for events?" I ask Lily.

"To an extent we can. But I guess since ours are more definitive that we can only do so much because not everything has always played out yet," Lily explains.

"Alright. So how about we try searching for something on tomorrow? One thing I try to do when I'm actually searching for something is to sit down. That way, it is much easier to focus and you don't have to worry about standing up," I explain.

I sure have never had to teach someone this before.

Bella and Lily nod.

"All you have to do is think about a particular person or event and just focus on it," I reiterate before we fall into silence.

_Bella's hot breath, shallow and quick, falls in bursts against my neck as I feel her slick walls under my fingertips. Her moan sends my eyes rolling back in my head._

I blink my eyes open to see Bella's eyelids twitching and her eyes moving rapidly underneath them. Her body starts to shake, and she falls back. I lean forward and look over to see Lily seizing less violently.

I hold Bella down gently. I catch in my peripherals that Lily has stopped moving and feel Bella's body calm beneath me. Lily blinks a few times before leaning up.

"I never get used to those," Lily groans, slipping her fingers through her red locks and cradling her head.

Bella's eyes blink open slowly shortly after. A wary look rests in those lavender eyes I love.

"We may have a problem," Bella says, hesitantly.

**A/N: Yeah I feel awful for making you guys wait so long. What has it been? Two months? Three? And I leave a cliff hanger. Jeez I'm an ass. **

**Anyways, terribly sorry. The whole scene with Lily and Alice about her suicide attempts was to show that Lily protects those she loves and she does things the way that some people just need. Well I'm finally back on the wagon and it sure as hell won't be as long until the next update. I hope you liked the new chapter even if it was a little boring with Bella's training and all. If you didn't like it, review and tell me what you didn't like.**


	6. Chapter 6: We May Have A Problem

**A/N: Well jeez no excuses really but life has been hectic. I'll try to get back in a rhythm though. I still don't own Twilight but there it is in black and white for those who need clarification. **

**You have been waiting to see what the cliffhanger meant and you're about to find out. Enjoy!**

Chapter 6: We May Have A Problem -

BPOV:

"We may have a problem," I say, hesitantly.

_That's the understatement of the year. Do you want me to tell her?_

Was that Lily?

_Yes._

Lily failed to mention earlier that we could talk amongst ourselves. I first found out when she was snapping Alice out of her funk. I heard some things but couldn't quite figure it out until she just answered that question. She can't hear my thoughts unless I want her to though, which is good.

No I'll do it, I reply back mentally.

I look to Alice and she looks pathetically confused. It's so cute.

"Al… um the wolves are planning to attack tomorrow," I say.

"Well that is a problem but I guess we'll just have to tell the family that we leave tonight," Alice replies, seeming slightly relieved.

"There is one problem with that option. It may sound kind of dumb but the Seven can't receive visions in their bat forms," Lily steps in to point out.

"You can't communicate with them?" Alice asks.

"Unfortunately not... We can only talk to the others in bat form and our communication while in said form is about a one mile radius. The wolves would smell them before I could tell them anything more than 'You are in danger'," Lily explains.

"I'm sure that the Seven could take care of themselves," I state, looking toward Lily who begins to nod.

"Well we don't really want to kill the wolves though. They haven't done anything wrong. Carlisle wouldn't like it if it could be stopped. There is a possibility that you know one of the wolves as well…" Alice clarifies.

"What do you mean?" I ask, confused by her drop off at the end.

"You know your father's friend, Billy… well his son, Jacob, is supposed to be the leader of the pack when he thinks he's ready," Alice explains, stopping only to see my nod.

"Oh…" I drift off.

I remember Jacob. We used to play together as kids. I didn't look for him at my funeral, but I'm sure that he was there. I'm sure it would devastate Charlie even more. Although he wasn't a great father to me, I wouldn't want to cause him any unnecessary pain in having to comfort Billy.

"So we aren't allowed to kill them?" Lily asks bluntly.

I look at her flabbergasted.

"What?! You didn't give any indication that you liked the kid," she responds defensively.

"Well, I don't really but I wouldn't want him to be killed if it can be helped. Besides, Alice said that the wolves haven't done anything wrong so why have the unnecessary bloodshed?" I ask rhetorically.

"Ugh … fine. There's never any action…" Lily pouts in response.

"I guess we'll have to do this the hard way," Alice responds, stating our thoughts.

"I'll go gather your family while you two finish anything you needed to," Lily announces before dashing off.

Alice turns to watch Lily leave and then turns back to me. An interesting look covers her face. It's as if she doesn't know what's worse… the fact that the wolves could possibly be killed by the Seven, or us by the wolves; or something else… what is she worried about? I can see it but I can't figure out what it means.

I look along the outlines of her face, down her exposed arms. With my enhanced vampire sight, I can see the scars that line her forearms from where I stand, a few feet away. I close my eyes and breathe softly, deeply. I can feel her presence in front of me. It feels as if her energy being emitted is awkward and yet oddly at ease simultaneously. I relax my hands and let them fall still at my sides from their previous fidgeting in my pockets. I release the tension from my shoulders and neck, just trying to concentrate on Alice. Her breathing. Her movements. Just… everything about her.

She steps forward breaking the silence with the deathly silent crunch of the grass blades under her feet. A few more steps forward and a few more silent crunches from more blades of grass. Her foot narrowly misses a caterpillar inching up a particular grass leaf.

Her breath can be felt breezing over my shirt, even a little escapes down, cooling my throat. She's very close. But of course, I don't particularly mind her being this close. Each of her arms slip in between each of my arms and sides. With one last step toward me, I feel her front pressed against my own and her arms encircling my waist, with her palms resting against my lower back. I raise my arms up and hold her around the neck. My head falls gently against her left shoulder as I feel her graze her nose up the side of my face. I hear her breathe in and out softly.

"I'm sorry…" a ghost of a whisper escapes her lips.

"For what?" I question still laying my head on her shoulder.

"You gave up everything for me and I didn't even have the patience to wait back then. It just sucks looking at them all now that I wouldn't ever think of leaving you," she explains.

"It's ok, Al. I know that," I try to calm her.

"I won't," she returns. I rub gently massage her neck before moving my hands down her back.

"You won't what, Al?" I question.

"I promise," she continues. Only now do I feel her shaking, quite violently.

"Al, what are you talking about?" I ask, pulling back. However she comes forward, a little fast, knocking me over. I sit on the ground as she holds the front of my shirt tightly in her grasp, pressing her face into my shirt. She shifts more comfortably for us both in my lap, so I cradle her against me.

"Ssh, babe. It's alright," I coo as she continues to shake against me.

"I won't ever. Promise. I promise. Never again," she sobs incoherently.

"Ssh… it's ok, Al. I believe you. I know you wouldn't break a promise," I continue to try and calm her.

"No, no never again," she shakes her head vehemently against my neck.

After a few minutes of this, I am about to ask again when she pulls back. Her eyes stare deep into my lavender depths.

"I won't ever do it again. I promise," she says determined.

I smile softly, encouraging, and nod, finally understanding. This must have been bothering her for quite a while. I hope she can finally have a little closure.

"I know, Al," I whisper, grabbing her hands with my own. I lean forward and rest my head against her collarbone. She sighs softly in response.

"Hey Bells?" I hear after a short while.

"Mmm," I hum.

"We should probably get back to the house now before Lily comes looking for us again," she responds, leaning back a bit.

"Yeah… probably," I return, not knowing what else to say. I'm not really looking forward to dealing with the wolves. I have a feeling that they'll blame Alice.

"Just know that no matter what… it wasn't your fault," I remind Alice just before we set off back to the house. She gives a small nod but still appears a bit uneasy.

I'll give her a little time to think to herself, as well as me to myself.

I wonder how we'll explain this to the wolves. According to Alice, they've been looking for any reason to attack the Cullens and although they had nothing to do with my change, it's against the treaty that the wolves made with them when they first came to Forks.

Her hand encloses around my own as we slow ourselves on the front porch.

"No matter what, Al," I remind her before grasping the intricate and beautiful door knob and turning it.

APOV:

Bella gently pushes the door in and lets the door hit the stopper. The whole family accompanies a piece of furniture in the living room; Rosalie, Emmett and Esme on the large couch, Edward and Jasper on the small couch, Carlisle in the lazy boy, and Lily leaning forward on the ottoman that originally goes with the chair. It all looks a little eerie with them all not really shifting their faces but their eyes.

None of us particularly like moving but we do it in order to keep the secret safe. But we haven't had to deal with the wolves since the last time we were in Forks over fifty years ago. I'm pretty sure I speak for the whole family when I say that we like it that way. It's not that the wolves are upset for an unjustified reason but we are not the same as 'the cold ones' that they compare us to from their legend. We don't drink the blood of humans and we really don't want this life for anyone else. Sometimes I think that they are under the impression that we are trying to create an army of vampires to attack.

Stupid dogs.

I feel someone staring at me. I turn my head slightly to catch Bella's confused gaze.

"Who are you growling at?" Lily questions, also with a raised eyebrow.

I stare at her confused as well. Did I growl? From the looks around the room, it appears I have.

"Nothing… just thinking about the subject at hand. It's going to be aggravating to deal with…" I let my statement hang in the air.

"So now that the subject is officially on the table… here's the plan…" Lily starts.

**A/N: Mk then, well that answers last chapter cliffhanger question. Technically this isn't a cliffhanger but in a way it is. I'm actually going to start the next chapter as I'm posting this one so it shouldn't take as long. I didn't really want to split it into two chapters because I don't really like the wolves but it just didn't seem right to squeeze it all into one. So yeah the next one might even be up by tomorrow. No promises but it is possible. Well, reviews are appreciated and the comments are valued. Hope you enjoyed it.**


	7. Chapter 7: Clashing Sides

**A/N: I do not own Twilight. And I'm sure thousands of Edward fans are very happy about that. Anyways, here's the next chapter with the wolves. Can't say it's a favorite of mine but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless.**

Chapter 7: Clashing Sides –

APOV:

"Ok, so we've agreed then?" I ask, seeing everyone nod in response.

"Edward, Emmett and I will try to meet the wolves along the border before the others of the Seven arrive. Be waiting for our call," Carlisle states, taking Esme's hand and squeezing it lightly before turning toward the door, Edward and Emmett following immediately after.

I'm not particularly fond of the plan but it makes sense. Turning to Bella, I step forward and grab her tightly around the waist. Bella smiles into my neck as I inhale her scent.

"It'll be ok, babe. You'll be fine and so will I. Just calm down," she shushes when I breathe in her scent once more.

"I know. You have to be fine. It's your destiny," I try to joke, pulling back.

"I better leave or I probably won't ever. You have to be fine, too. It's still my destiny," she retorts, with that silly grin on her face.

"You're so cheesy," I respond, pushing her shoulder playfully.

"Yeah but you love it," she agrees, still grinning widely.

"Uh-," I start sarcastically.

Bella however leans forward and captures my lips in a slow, sensual kiss. Grabbing my hair, she deepens the kiss, effectively eliciting a moan from me.

"Alright, ladies your family is still in the room, not to mention myself," Lily scolds, shaking her head.

"Take care of her for me," Bella asks, turning to Lily.

"Hey-," I start to argue, before getting stopped by another short kiss from Bella.

"I know you can take care of yourself but it just makes me feel better, ok?" Bella explains, sincerely.

I pout, crinkling my eyebrows together. Pulling my lips into a smirk, I look past Bella, locking eyes with Jasper.

"Take care of her for me, Jazz," I repeat toward my ex, grinning. Bella shoots me a glare before sticking her tongue out.

"Sure thing, Al," Jazz responds, laughing softly at our behavior.

"Ok, ok, we'll both make sure the other doesn't die. Now come on, Al, before I throw you over my shoulder again," Lily warns, obviously getting agitated by our lovey dovey attitude.

"Alright," I concede, letting go of Bella and walking over to Lily.

Rosalie comes over to us as well, while Esme joins Jasper and Bella. Smiling one more time, Rose, Lily and I turn around and dash out the back door.

Currently Rose, Lily and I are headed north, the direction that the others of the Seven are coming from. Carlisle, Edward and Emmett are headed west to the borderline to try and convince the wolves that Bella was changed by other vampires. If that goes well, they will try to also convince them that the six new vampires, including Lily, mean no harm.

We don't have high faith that they'll even believe that we didn't 'kill' Bella, much less that 'an army' of vampires are headed this way. Collectively, we agreed that it would be a bad idea if we sent Bella to try and explain; especially if Jacob saw her. We're really hoping that the wolves can't detect the Seven but we haven't been able to test it. As far as we know they don't know of Lily's presence.

"Alice," Lily wakes me up from my worries.

"Huh," I respond, brilliantly.

"You should probably answer your phone," she smirks.

I blink a few times before quickly grabbing my phone and flipping it open.

"Alice, it's a no go. We'll have to fight if they detect the members of the Seven," Carlisle declares, defeating the little hope we had of not fighting.

"Shit," I hear Edward in the background.

"My thoughts exactly," I smirk.

"No not because of that. The wolves have detected the Seven," Edward explains thoroughly.

"Well double shit," Lily remarks.

"That doesn't make sense unless they have known about Lily this whole time without attacking," I respond, confused. I hate not having visions. Stupid wolves.

"Apparently that is the case because they've detected your group… all three of you," Edward goes on.

"Well triple shit. I didn't even know werewolves were real," Lily groans, exasperated.

"I know you really don't want to hurt them Carlisle but it looks like we'll have to fight unless…" I drop off.

"Yeah I know, come meet us as soon as you can Carlisle," I finish, feeling a little wary.

"Of course," he responds before hanging up.

A crackle of a branch sounds about a mile off along with the thundering of paws. I can already smell them.

"Ugh they reek," Lily groans.

"Sounds like three, maybe four," Rosalie speaks for the first time.

"Yeah they must've divided up as well and had some follow Carlisle's group," Lily answers, in response.

"Hopefully they haven't found Bella's group," I voice my concern.

"She's going to be so pissed when she finds out. Not that I don't agree but she's still going to be pissed," Lily states.

"I know," I remark, still worried.

All of us come to a stop in a clearing that I've seen a couple times from our travels in and out of Forks. Flapping of multiple wings can be heard clearly, the figures accompanying the wings can be seen clearly. A few moments later, five bat-like creatures, six feet tall land on their feet in front of us.

"So you've called for reinforcements I see. It makes no difference; we'll destroy you Cullens once and for all. You broke the treaty," a half nude Native American states, standing in front of three wolves. I turn to watch the wolves.

"Wow, you guys really are idiots," Lily jests, trying to push their buttons.

The pacing wolves behind Sam, I think that's his name, growl fiercely toward Lily. She only smirks, not at all scared. I turn back to the Seven only to see that they have changed back to their human facades. I didn't realize that it would be hard to differentiate between them in their bat forms but it is.

"Shut up you leech," Sam retorts, growling softly as well.

"No what is this with the name calling. It's all very childish, don't you think?" one of the Seven asks, stepping forward. I would have to say it's Viktor from what I gathered of Bella's description. Instead of a suit, he is garbed simply in a pair of black jeans and a white T-shirt, an intricately woven cross embedded on the front.

"You defend the Cullens and their changing of a human under our treaty then you die, too intruder. I should kill you on the spot for stepping on our land," Sam growls, ignoring Viktor's attempt to be civil.

Suddenly the remaining wolves appear, accompanying Carlisle, Edward, and Emmett. Good, at least they didn't find Bella, Jazz, and Esme.

"Please can't we reconsider this? We really want no conflict and I assure you that it was not us who changed Bella," Carlisle tries one more time.

"Save it. My grandfather might have trusted you enough to make the treaty but that doesn't mean I trust you enough to believe your word with no evidence to back it up," Jacob spat, now standing half nude as well, beside Sam.

I turn and glance over to Lily who seems to be talking to Valerie telepathically.

"You die now, Cullens," Jacob yells, jumping forward and transforming simultaneously just before Sam did the same.

The other five wolves snarl as they run forward as well. I hope this works.

BPOV:

"What the hell is going on?!" I yell, aggravated that the Seven haven't appeared yet. Something is up.

"Bella you must understand…" Jasper starts.

"Understand what? That my girlfriend tricked me so that I wouldn't have to fight and made it seem like I was actually important to the plan," I retort hotly.

"Well I wouldn't have said it exactly like that," Jasper mumbles.

"Please Bella, just calm down. You are not nearly experienced enough that any of us would feel safe with you going into battle," Esme tries to comfort me with her reasoning.

"But you're absolutely fine with having everyone we love going instead," I challenge, immediately regretting it. I'm just worried about Alice. I shouldn't take it out on them.

"Of course not, but they have all had some experience with the wolves already and the Seven have been around hundreds of years. They will be fine," Jasper reasons, also sending a wave of calm out.

"Fine…" I groan, crossing my arms over my chest and slumping against a tree. Sliding down the tree, I sit on the ground burying my face in my hands, wanting to cry.

"Please be ok, Alice," I whimper.

APOV:

11 against 7. Those are good odds but we have one possible trick up our sleeves.

Edward and I close in on Jacob. He's got so much anger that it's better to be safe than sorry.

Each of the Seven, besides Valerie and Lily, divide up and take one wolf in each of their sights. Carlisle and Rosalie close in on Leah. Emmett takes on Sam alone but he should be alright. Crouching forward, Edward and I pay closer attention to each other than to Jacob. He's snarling wildly and is attacking at random, making Edward's skill useless as well.

Jacob lunges forward, clamping his jaws around where my torso just was. Edward jumps forward and kicks Jacob hard in the ribs, who lets out a howl of pain. I jump onto his back at the opening, taking his large head in my arms, into a lock that he can't quite escape.

Lily comes forward and tackles his front legs while Edward takes the back legs, forcing Jacob's large furry body over hard, to the ground. I hold my lock on his head, replacing my legs around the back of his head while leaning forward carefully and grabbing his top and bottom jaws together, keeping them closed.

I feel his growling rumbling against my legs, as Valerie starts walking forward.

"Let's hope this works…" Valerie says putting her hand against Jacob's forehead.

BPOV:

I can't just sit here anymore and wait. It's driving me crazy," I huff, standing abruptly.

"Bella, don't make me detain you. We can't stray from the plan. It's already been decided," Jasper warns, stepping in front of me.

"Yeah, decided by everyone but me," I remind him

"I know you're upset but you should know that there is a possibility that the fight is already over if the trick worked," Jasper explains.

"What trick?" I question, wondering what else they didn't tell me.

"Do you not remember?" Jasper hints, or at tries to.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I growl, aggravated that he's not just telling me.

"Valerie," he explains. I still don't get it.

"What about her?" I ask for elaboration. He sighs.

"Alright, do you remember her special ability?" Jasper asks, in return.

"Wait so Viktor was the first so Valerie was the secret keeper, meaning… oh. Will that work on the wolves?" I wonder aloud, after figuring it out.

"We're not sure but we hope so," Jasper replies.

I sigh, worried.

"Me, too," I mumble before taking my seat back against the tree.

APOV:

Jacob's large eyes lost the entire iris, becoming fully dilated. His breathing hitches and his muscles tense dangerously tight. Lily walks behind Valerie, watching as her eyes twitch underneath her eyelids.

A few short seconds later, Valerie groans and Jacob passes out causing him to phase back into a naked form on the ground. Lily grabs Valerie around the waist, who breathes deeply a few times before standing fully on her own again.

"Edward, take Jacob home and cloth him," I remind him, seeing him still in shock that it worked.

"Ew, he's not my Jazz," he groans before throwing him over his shoulder.

I chuckle softly before turning to help Lily and Valerie with the rest of the wolves. The process is repeated and the plan is completed with Sam as the last one. Emmett hoists Sam's unconscious body over his shoulder and takes him home.

"One more left," I point out.

Everyone looks at me oddly at this statement.

"Billy Black," I reply simply.

My family nods, understanding, while the Seven members just stand, accepting.

"Come on, babe, I'll carry you," Lily urges, running her fingers up Valerie's sides.

"I'm alright, Lil. I promise," Valerie replies softly.

"Please, you have to wipe another memory I don't want you to hurt yourself," Lily argues still.

"Fine, if you're that worried," Valerie caves, hooking her arms around Lily's neck. Lily leans over and scoops Valerie's legs out from under her.

Lily leans in and captures her lips in a deep, sensual kiss. Pulling back, Valerie leans her forehead against Lily's, smiling.

"I missed you," Lily whispers.

"I missed you," Valerie returns.

"Aw," everyone coos in response to the warm reunion.

"Shut up, guys. Let's go," Lily retorts, scowling as Valerie giggles into Lily's neck.

Everyone that was still here darts off in the direction of the Black house.

"Hey, Valerie, if you don't mind, could I ask you a question?" I ask, running next to Lily.

"Sure, fire away," she responds.

"Um did you wipe their entire memories?" I question.

"No, I've worked on it over the years. I can remove certain ones as well as replace it with something else so it's a little more seamless. With the wolves, I removed you guys returning and Bella's returning to Forks and I replaced a memory of Charlie telling them that Bella died in a car crash. It is a little harder but obviously in this case it came in handy," Valerie explains.

"That's amazing. Are you sure you're alright? It sounds tiring," I check.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you," she hums in response.

We all come to a stop outside the house. It's a good thing that Charlie isn't here.

"Let go of me," a familiar voice growls.

"I'm sorry but we have to tie up the loose ends," Edward returns.

Lily sets Valerie down, who steps forward and places her hand on his forehead. The process starts again before he leans back, limp in his wheelchair, and Valerie collapses into Lily's arms, holding her forehead.

Edward rolls him in front of the television before we all exit the house.

"Let's go make sure your girlfriend doesn't want to kill you," Lily smirks, as Valerie breathes slowly against her neck, her eyes closed.

Everyone turns north, back to the border of Forks, while Carlisle pulls out his phone and calls Jasper.

"Please don't hate me, Bells," I mumble to myself.

"It'll be alright, Alice," Valerie reassures, her eyes still closed.

"I sure hope so," I mumble once more.

BPOV:

A ring sounds from inside Jasper's pocket. He pulls it out quickly, flipping it open. He has a short conversation with Carlisle and it turns out that the plan worked out just fine.

I'm still fuming but Jasper keeps trying to keep it at bay.

I cock my head to the right, standing up abruptly again. Jasper and Esme stand up and run off toward the direction the others are coming from but before Jasper leaves, he signals me to stay. That just aggravates me more.

Now I'm pacing back and forth. I turn and see Alice's petite figure at the edge of the clearing that we've been in for an hour.

I frown deeply, walking over deliberately, almost in a stomping manner.

"I can't believe you would lie to me like that," I accuse. She only stands there, looking solemn and prepared for my anger.

I step forward and shove her. She loses her footing and falls down. Shortly after, she gets up, remaining silent.

"Why? Why would you do this? Do you have any idea how worried I was? And I couldn't do anything," I yell at her.

I step forward and attempt to shove her again but she grabs me lightly around each of my biceps.

"Let go," I fume, raising my hands and trying to push her away still. She holds me firmly, still silent.

"Why?" I ask once more in more of a whimper.

"I'm sorry, Bells. You have every right to be mad but I do not regret keeping you safe when you aren't ready to fight anyone yet," Alice says, bringing me into a hug even though I still try pushing her away.

I give in and just let her hold me, taking comfort in knowing that she is safe.

"I'm sorry that I made you worry," she whispers softly in my ear.

I only nod against her neck. She rubs up and down my back. I can't take it anymore. I pull out of her grasp and throw my arms around her neck, catching her lips underneath mine, passionately. She grabs my hips tightly, pulling our hips together as she kisses me back equally passionate. I grab the back of her head, pulling her lips closer. Her lips sliding underneath mine is something that I've gone too long without, even if it's only been an hour. I pull back and lean my forehead against hers.

"Please don't ever do anything like that again. I don't know if I could take it," I breathe against her lips.

"I won't. I don't ever want to upset you like this again," she replies in return.

"Maybe we should go officially introduce you to the other members of the Seven," Alice states as an option.

"If we have to," I shrug, nonchalantly.

**A/N: Alright. Thank god that chapter is done with. Um yeah I'm just going to be honest and let you guys know that it'll be a while before the next chapter. I hardly have enough time for the things I'm supposed to do, let alone fun things like fanfiction. I'll work them in when I can but this one as well as my other stories will just have updates when I can get them out. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and reviews are always appreciated if you feel the need.**


	8. Chapter 8: On The Road Again

**A/N: I do not own Twilight. Well that didn't take nearly as long as I thought it would. Enjoy!**

Chapter 8: On The Road Again –

APOV:

Bella seems very calm finally getting to meet the other five of the Seven. I, on the other hand, am quite rattled I'm not exactly sure why, but I only hope she doesn't notice.

"Hey, what's wrong?" she asks, exposing me.

"Nothing…" I say, what I think is convincingly.

"Al, come on," she urges, squeezing my hand gently.

"I'll talk later… I promise," I plead, with us being so close to the house.

Bella nods, understanding my reason for putting it off. Stepping forward, I grasp the door knob and turn it, pushing it open lightly. Twelve pairs of eyes are already staring at us when the door is fully open.

"The love bats have finally decided to join us," Lily jokes, her arm around Valerie's shoulder, who pokes her in the stomach with a scowl. Lily groans, grabbing Valerie's hand to stop her.

"Hello, Alice. I'm glad to see that the Seventh has found her mate already. It's a great feeling to not have that on your mind. Bella, it is truly a pleasure to meet you as well. I have been waiting for 3000 years and would not have been delighted with anyone else had I even been given a choice," Viktor steps forward, taking a bow before stepping and taking his seat again by Demetri.

"A pleasure to meet you as well, Viktor," I reply as Bella nods in response.

Bella and I step in and take a seat in the only empty spot, the loveseat.

"You guys did that on purpose in case I was mad at Alice, didn't you?" Bella jokes, plopping down and pulling me into her lap shortly after.

"We have no idea what you're talking about," Valerie responds, innocently while Lily laughs into her shoulders.

"Alright everyone we must figure out what to do quickly. The wolves will not be unconscious forever," Carlisle reminds us of the issue at hand.

"Carlisle is right. We need to deal with this," Edward reinforces.

"We have a place where all of you and all of us could stay," Abraham states timidly.

All the eyes turn to him. His lavender eyes fall nervously to the ground.

"That's a great idea, babe," Jeremiah replies, placing an arm around his shoulders.

All of the Cullens, including myself, turn our head to look at them.

"You two are gay as well," Carlisle both states and asks for all of us.

"Yes. All of us are together," Jeremiah responds, looking at us oddly, like we should've known. Maybe he expected Lily to inform us.

"Sorry, my bad that I thought it would be rude to tell them of any relationship besides my own," Lily scoffs.

Valerie hits her on the back of the head for her tone and we all share a soft laugh.

"I totally knew that would happen," Emmett smirks and Lily shoots a glare his way before turning to Val and nuzzling against her shoulder. Val, in response, ignores her, crossing her arms.

"Anyways, what were you saying, Abraham? What place?" I bring us all back to the topic at hand.

"We have a house on the outskirts of Philadelphia that is five stories with seven large bedrooms. It was originally designed by Viktor for us individually. But if we all couple up then it would work well. The only thing is that you all would need night jobs or work from the house if we are to keep up appearance," Abraham explains, thoroughly.

"But we don't look old enough, except for maybe Jasper and Emmett," I point the younger five Cullens out.

"Alice, trust me, you all could pass for 23 at least. Emmett could be 26. You all just need to make sure you have a mature sense of style," Viktor counters.

I shoot a wicked grin towards Bella before nodding reluctantly with a shrug.

"Well what do you mean by 'keep up appearance'? Won't it be odd to have a family of seven move in unexpectedly anyways?" Rosalie points out.

"That can easily be explained away. But it would be very strange indeed if a family of seven moved in and then never left the house," Viktor explains.

Looking around the room, the rest of the Cullens nod, accepting.

"I guess we should pack…" Edward drifts off, for once not having an objection. Carlisle heads off to his office.

"We will head up there and set up the arrangements," Viktor replies, standing. Demetri rises as well and follows him outside, as well as Abraham and Jeremiah. Lily and Valerie stand up but Valerie turns to her.

"What? No. I just got to see you again. I haven't seen you for weeks with you being on that trip with your client," Lily argues to some unspoken statement, dropping her head sadly.

"Lily, please don't. You know that one of us needs to stay with them at all times now. I'm sorry about not seeing you but I'll make it up to you. I promise," Valerie leans down to catch Lily's eyes again.

Lily doesn't respond for a few seconds. Valerie grabs the back of her head, tilting it back slightly before taking Lily's lips under her own. Lily's eyes widen for a second before pushing back against her lover's lips and grabbing her waist, pulling their bodies close together.

Valerie is the one to pull back with a gentle smile on her lips.

"I'll be in your arms again soon. I love you," Valerie says softly, placing another short kiss on Lily's lips again, before pulling out of Lily's hold and walking out the door.

"I love you," Lily responds, looking sadly toward the door for a moment before turning back to us.

"Well I've gotten our plane tickets," Carlisle states, returning from upstairs.

"Anybody need help?" Lily asks.

They all shake their heads before going to their respective rooms. Bella and I stay behind, looking at Lily. Bella steps forward.

"Lily, are you and Val doing ok?" she asks gently.

"Yeah… I think so," Lily starts before changing it.

"It's obvious she still loves you, Lily. She must just be getting worried about Bella's appearance. It's the last of the Seven. It means that the end of her Seven duties is coming, too. Change is hard for anyone," I offer an explanation for Valerie's mood. There's no way that she doesn't love Lily anymore.

"Thanks, Alice," Lily mumbles, shoving her hands in her pockets, "I'll be outside if you need me," she continues, walking out onto the porch.

"She'll be ok," Bella replies, noticing my wary glance.

"She has to be…" I end for her.

Later that night…

Bella and I finish packing up our room pretty quickly, considering that we were both in our own world. I've kind of been worrying about Lily. It reminds me of myself the week before Jasper broke up with me. I was confused by his behavior toward me. But Valerie still seems to love Lily. I just hope it hasn't turned into a sister or sibling love. It would crush Lily. I hope that I'm just being paranoid.

"Al, what have you been thinking about?" Bella questions after taping up the last box.

"I hope things will be ok with Lily and Val. You?" I answer then ask.

"I hope you'll be ok. I know you're worried about Val and Lily but I don't think it'll turn out as bad you're thinking. Valerie loves her," Bella replies softly.

"Yeah she might love her but so what. It could just be platonic. Romantic love is not the only kind, Bella," I retort.

"I'm not saying that it is. It just seems like you're being a little paranoid about them. Just because Jasper left you doesn't mean that Valerie is going to leave Lily," Bella growls.

"And maybe you're just being too trusting of Valerie because she reminds you of your dead girlfriend," I say, immediately regretting it.

Bella opens her mouth for a second but then closing it, shaking her head gently and stepping away from me. She runs out of the house.

"Bella, no wait…" I say to an empty room.

"What the hell did you do?" Lily appears in the doorway.

"I…" I start but am unable to finish.

Lily scoffs before giving me a dirty look and darting off in the direction Bella went. I force my hands through my hair, pacing back and forth through the obstacle of boxes in our room.

_Was that really necessary?_

Ugh. Just leave me alone. I thought I'd gotten rid of you.

_Look I only come around because it's your way of thinking things out._

She deserved it.

_You really think that?_

No… I shouldn't have said that.

_Why shouldn't you have said that?_

Because…

_She was only trying to help. You were being overly paranoid._

But it doesn't mean I'm wrong.

_It doesn't mean you're right either._

God… I feel like such an ass.

_You kind of were. It doesn't mean that she should've brought up Jasper but still you shouldn't have used Valerie against her either._

I need to hunt.

I tear out of the window, landing swiftly before taking off in the opposite direction of where Bella and Lily went. The ground shifts beneath my feet as I run deeper into the forest. My eyes refocus, turning black no doubt, with the scent of a cougar hitting my nostrils. I turn off toward it so that I can hope to distract myself, even if only for a moment.

BPOV:

Our first fight as lovers.

I guess I'm not really too angry with her. I just never expected her to bring up Valerie, especially in a malicious manner. I sigh as I reach the cliff we first met at.

She's still healing… as am I. I can't really expect her not to be paranoid about this. It has to be like reliving a nightmare for her. I honestly don't worry so much about her leaving me but more that she'll get killed and I won't be able to protect her. Our faults are manifesting in paranoia against each other.

I plop down, letting my upper body fall back as soon as my rear makes contact with the ground.

I'll just give her a little space. Although she seems sorry for saying it almost as soon as it past her lips, I'm sure she's thinking things through and wants to do so alone. I love her and I just have to let her do things her own way. Hopefully she'll let me help her think in time but for now… I wait.

"Hey Bells," I hear off to the left. I turn my head slowly toward the intruder.

"Hey Lil," I acknowledge.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asks, concerned.

"Not really considering it was your fault," I reply with a smirk.

"At least I know she hasn't upset you too much I guess," Lily smiles lightly at my teasing her.

"Well I didn't want you to think I was, considering that I'm not. It was of an instinctive retaliation that I should've been expecting. I guess I just hit a nerve that's still tender and even though I didn't think she would, she used our closeness against me. It's true what they say, you know?" I explain, looking out towards the woods.

"What do you mean?" Lily asks, taking a seat next to me.

"Being in love is like giving someone your heart. You give it to them and trust them not to break it. Cause they have all they need to do serious damage but you are really hoping that they won't," I reveal my thoughts.

"Very wise, Ms. Swan. Very wise indeed. I'm sorry if I've caused any unnecessary confrontations," Lily replies, laying her head on my shoulder.

"It's ok. It would've happened eventually. Things will be alright in the end. And seeing as things are not alright, it's not the end," I joke, mimicking another quote.

"Well what about breakups? Those usually suck pretty badly," Lily points out.

"True but better things come along therefore proving my statement," is my rebuttal.

"But what about those who die with things left undone? Do you really think they become ghosts and never complete what they need to? Like Casper!" she questions further, humorously.

"Well hmm… unfinished business…" I draw out, tapping my finger against my chin thoughtfully.

"See! I win," Lily grins triumphantly.

"No, because those who don't finish what they need to can always just start over right? Or do you not think that there are such things as reincarnation and the like?" I ask, genuinely curious.

"How'd this conversation turn into this philosophical mess? Considering that, in theory, I will never die I would say no. I guess I could see it for mortals but you would think that immortals would have damn near enough time to finish whatever the hell their unfinished business may be," Lily rants, lifting her head off my shoulder and letting it drop against the tree.

"Well sorry for thinking about things," I answer giggling.

I readjust myself so that my head rests on Lily's lap and my hands rest on my stomach.

"Why do vampires have to be so complicated?" I sigh.

"Because we don't have all the shit to worry about that humans do. That and we get bored easily…" Lily answers with a smirk before closing her eyes and placing her hands near my head on her lap.

"And we have a lot of time with which we can dwell on things?" I provide.

"Exactly…" she exhales sadly.

"She won't leave you Lily. She just can't…" I supply closing my eyes, feeling the urge to cry with no chance of release.

"I hope you're right…" she chokes before clearing her throat and breathing deeply once more.

APOV:

I pull my legs toward me. Inhaling deeply, I rest my chin on my knees as my eyes follow the stream rushing along the shore. A small minnow speeds past, its heart beating furiously. My pupils widen for a moment before shrinking back to their normal size. I jerk my shirt off, ripping it in two in the process. I was less than friendly with my prey in this hunt, so I don't think I'll appreciate the reminder later.

Exhaling, I stand before heading back to the house, taking one last glance down at the stream to see two more minnows swim quickly away.

Back at the house…

Landing inside the window, I turn around to close it.

"Bella," I call softly to the room.

I turn back to the open room to see a figure lying with their head at the foot of the bed, propped up by their hand, reading a book.

Beautiful… the way she lies with such ease.

Nerve-wracking… the way she lightly closes the book before turning her eyes toward me.

Caring… the way she pushes herself back to an Indian style sitting arrangement on the bed before patting it softly, signaling me to join her.

And unforgettable… the way I sit down on the bed gingerly, and she leans forward unexpectedly capturing my lips underneath hers in the softest, yet most passionate kiss shared between us.

"Bell-," I start, but her finger to my lips tells me to stop.

"Al, we were both at fault and said things we shouldn't have. I don't expect you to take the blame," Bella says softly.

"But -," I try again, but am stopped once more by the soft flesh of her fingers.

"Please, let's just bury the hatchet, for now at least. There are other things I'd rather be doing while I still can," she pleads, not taking her eyes off mine.

I only lean in, tasting her venom as my tongue slips into her mouth. Forcing my fingers through her hair, I continue caressing her lips with my own. I hold back a moan as I feel Bella's hands gently rubbing up and down along my sides.

"I must say that although I am liking the fact that you returned without a shirt I am rather curious as to why," Bella asks, while seductively licking up my neck.

"Messy hunt," I gasp out.

Connecting our tongues in dance again, I slide my hands down over each nipple, before slipping them underneath her shirt.

She lets a sigh escape as I pull her shirt over her head. I reconnect our lips quickly as my hands find the smooth skin of her stomach. My fingers lightly come in contact with her scar from the knife. I growl softly against her lips before pulling away and trailing kisses along her neck as I continue to explore her skin slowly. Moving my hands around her sides, I unhook her bra. She had some odd explanation about how wearing a bra was a habit that she'll try to break or something. It doesn't particularly bother me.

Pulling the straps down her shoulders, I toss if off to the side. I place small kisses along her chest and neck as my hands return to her back, continuing to explore, and log to memory, the details of her back with my fingertips. As my fingers trail higher in between her shoulders, Bella growls softly. I growl softly in return as my fingers trace the L and the circle surrounding it that brand my lover's back.

"Alice…" Bella whimpers, not in pleasure but in shame.

I pull back to look into her eyes and bring my hands back around to her front again. I place a soft, short kiss on her lips, staying close to her as I disconnect our lips.

"Bells, I love you. All of you. Don't be ashamed of any part of your body. It's part of what makes you so special to me. I want to learn all of you so I'm going to continue very slowly," I speak softly, closing in to capture her lips in a ghost of a kiss.

"I love you, Al," she replies, sounding as if she's about to cry.

I only respond by gently taking her lips under mine once more, as I let my hands return to their exploration. I trail my hands down along over her breasts, concentrating closely on the shape, weight and change in feel as they trace closer to her nipple. Bella moans loudly into my mouth.

I lean forward, pushing her down so her back lies parallel to the bed. I grab her hands, lacing our fingers, and pinning them down next to her head as I pull back from the kiss. I smile softly as I trail kisses down her neck, down in between the valley of her breasts, and even further down to the scar.

I release her hands, trusting her to keep them there. My face hovers close over her scar and navel, breathing slowly against her skin as my fingers trace the scar once more. I watch my fingers glide along the scar repeatedly before stealing a glance up to Bella's eyes. She appears nervous. I lean down, keeping my eyes locked with hers, as I kiss the marred flesh one … two … three times. Bella gasps, her stomach muscles quivering. It feels different under my lips as opposed to under my fingertips.

I smile softly before continuing down to pay attention to her navel. Bella moans as I dip my tongue inside. My hands are currently distracted with the activity of undoing Bella's pants. Slipping the button out of its denim prison and pulling the zipper down, I pull the jeans and panties down her smooth, creamy legs.

My hands continue their exploration along the newly exposed skin of her legs as she groans in anticipation from my randomly placed kisses on her calves and thighs. I pull myself past her warmest area back up so that I'm looking into her eyes once more.

"I'm sorry for the torture, babe. But I thoroughly enjoyed learning you," I answer, smirking slightly.

"Well, I-," she starts, sarcastically.

I lean forward, capturing her lips and bringing my hand to her core, slipping two fingers inside her suddenly and rather easily. She and I groan into the other's mouth from the feel of the sensation. I wait a moment so she can adjust. I've never felt like this before. I breathe a few unnecessary breaths as I pull out slowly. A few noises escape my lover as I increase my pace.

I open my eyes and watch her face as I feel her inner walls begin to clinch around my fingers.

Her lips form my name in a breathless mantra.

Her mouth opens slightly in a wordless call.

Her eyes roll back in her head.

Her breathing shallows.

Her nostrils flare.

Eyes twitching frantically under her eyelids, her back arches, pushing her chest to meet mine and my name escapes her lips in a blissful sigh.

I cease movement as she gathers herself.

I place a soft kiss on her lips before lying down beside her, my hands supporting my head. She curls into my side, resting her head on my breast as I close my eyes and exhale in relaxation.

"My turn to learn you," Bella replies with a smirk, tracing one of the scars just above my breast.

And learn me she did. Every curve. Every scar. Every detail.

The Next Morning…

Bella fidgets nervously next to me as she sits down. It turns out that she isn't a huge fan of flying or airplanes. I wonder how she'll take being a big bat.

I lean over and buckle her seatbelt, more so to calm her than to actually have the inferior device protect her. I buckle my own before prying her fingers from the armrest and lacing our fingers together. There's no reason for her to damage the plane. She must be having a hard enough time being around these humans.

Even with taking the precaution of coating her nostrils with bleach, her grip on my hand is deadly. I put the armrest up and scoot over closer to her, wrapping my arm around her neck, still holding her hand. Leaning forward, I see her eyes moving quickly, glancing at the growing population of the plane.

"Alice…" she whimpers, shutting her eyes tightly.

"Bells, it's going to be alright. Everything is going smoothly and you're doing famously. Just stop breathing or smell me," I whisper just for her.

Bella quickly responds by shoving her face into my shoulder. I smile lightly before turning my gaze to the flight attendant who is giving me a strange look. She quickly smiles softly and looks sympathetic.

"Is there anything I can do to calm her down?" the flight attendant asks, leaning down a bit to get a better look.

I hear Bella start to growl softly.

"Ssh, Bells. I'm yours and yours alone," I whisper quickly to her before turning back to the flight attendant, "a glass of water would be great when you get the chance. Thank you."

"Of course," she replies eagerly.

I hope she isn't getting her hopes up. The water will just make us look normal. Bella growls softly again.

"You know I'm only doing that because it's a common way to calm those with a fear of flying," I reason with her.

"Sorry," she grits through her teeth, breathing slowly and deeply directly against my skin.

I wait until the flight attendant comes close by before placing a soft kiss on Bella's hair, before turning to catch the flight attendant's face. She looks almost broken but better than letting her think she had a chance. I grab the glass from her fingers, giving her a reassuring smile.

"Thank you. This will help her a lot," I say sincerely.

She only nods solemnly before turning back to the front to get ready for take off.

"Poor girl…" I hear Bella mumble.

"What, you'd rather I go make her happy?" I tease.

"No, but I can't help feeling bad for her for only wanting someone amazing like you," Bella mumbles, placing a kiss against my neck.

"You're sweet, babe, but maybe she was looking at someone else," I throw out the possibility.

"Yeah, right," she scoffs.

I only shake my head and give her hand a little squeeze before looking around to see my family in various areas of the plane. I turn around as much as I can with Bella, and see Lily looking blankly into the back of the seat in front of her. I see and hear her let out a deep sigh. She looks up and her eyes lock with mine. I smile gently and she only smirks, giving me a thumbs up. I hope they worked it out all right.

I turn back around in my seat and rest my head back, closing my eyes and listening to Bella breathing me in.

The place roars to life outside and the procedure for take off begins with the flight attendant from before going over the instructions right in front of me, that solemn look still on her face.

Destination: Philadelphia, Pennsylvania.

**A/N: Ugh. I have had no time. I must say that I'm rather happy with this chapter. Angsty has always kinda been my thing. Haha. But anywho… I still promise no fast updates so I hope you'll all just bare with me as my life gets in the way. Haha. Reviews always greatly appreciated if you have something on your mind.**


	9. Chapter 9: I'm Everything You Need Me

**A/N: I do not own Twilight. Well I guess my name is officially "Mud" cause that was just plain pathetic. I'm terribly sorry for the delay between updates. I've already started Chapter 10 and will have it up as soon as possible. I'm aiming at within another week to make it up to you guys. Enjoy!**

Chapter 9: I'm Everything You Need Me To Be –

APOV:

"Attention all passengers, we are beginning our descent. Please make sure your seatbelts are fastened and turn off all electronic devices at this time," the flight attendant, announces over the speakers on the plane.

Bella's fingers clinch a little harder around mine. I can't blame her. The smell is even starting to bother me. Maybe this was a bad idea. I rub the back of her neck with my other hand wrapped around her. I didn't think she could be closer but apparently so.

The plane descends and soon comes to a stop with Bella remaining pushed very close into my side. Whispering calming statement into her ear, I continue rubbing her neck as everyone starts moving and collecting their bags to get off the plane.

_Shit, the smell is getting worse,_ I think to myself.

**Yeah well, you better think of something quick or we will have a massacre on our hands, **Anti Alice responds.

Bella growls loudly, menacing. She definitely is not herself anymore.

_Think, think…_

I release my hold on her only to grab her face both hands and take her lips under mine, quickly shoving my tongue into her mouth. I feel her twitching under my fingers but I keep my eyes closed and continue to kiss her passionately. She groans into my mouth loudly as she grabs my jacket tightly and pulls me almost on top of her. I wrap my arms over her shoulders.

"Excuse me, ladies," I hear vaguely, meaning Bella didn't hear a word.

I pull back and Take Bella's face in my hands once again. She blinks a few times and I see her comprehension come back some. I look at her sympathetically, rubbing her cheek lightly before turning back to the flight attendant from earlier.

"I'm sorry. She was about to have a panic attack. She hates the landing more than taking off. Just thought I'd try to prevent it so you all didn't have to call an ambulance or anything," I explain quickly to her.

"Oh… well everyone else is off now so could you two please exit the plane as well?" she asks politely, looking rather embarrassed.

"Of course, again I'm very sorry," I reply quickly as I grab Bella's hand, pulling her up from the seat and out of the plane.

"Wow, well done," I hear a familiar voice rather loud and off to the side once we make it to the gate.

I glare to see Lily holding her stomach, laughing uncontrollably.

"You know you could've stopped me once all the humans got off the plane," I growl, still scowling.

"I tapped you on the shoulder. I thought that would be all you needed," Lily wheezes out between laughs.

I roll my eyes before noticing Bella's grip on my hand begin to tighten again.

"Come on Bells," I urge, before telling Lily, "Go get our bags. I'm going to get her outside somewhere."

She only nods in response, closing her eyes as well while. I guide us towards the nearest exit. I look around inconspicuously. I'm running out of ideas because we can't just run off in the middle of the airport, especially the Philadelphia one. It's huge. Looks like there is only one option… grand theft auto.

I make my way over to the parking lot. Looking at the selection of vehicles, I come across a yellow Chrysler Crossfire. The new 2010 model.

"Mmm nice car," I reply with a grin. I move Bella's hands so each of them are at my waist while I work. Pulling out some device that Carlisle gave me specifically for this purpose, it appears that I have just unlocked the car. I unlock the passenger door and walk Bella over to it. Closing the door, I walk back over to the driver's side and slip into the seat.

"If I remember correctly, the wires for me to hotwire it should be… just under… here," I talk to myself and search under the steering wheel.

"Brilliant," Bella exclaims as I turn to see her watching me intently. I smile sheepishly.

"Yep. One of the things I felt necessary to learn," I smirk.

"Let's get out of here then," she groans, holding her nose as a particularly large group of people emerge from a bus.

"As you wish. Still smells like human," I state, noticing the smell inside the car.

I pull out quickly and roll the windows down to help it air out. I grab her hand once we get to the interstate and bring it to my lips, kissing it softly.

"Are you feeling better now?" I ask, concerned.

"Yes I'll be better after I hunt but I'm ok now. Thanks babe," Bella replies, smiling with that sheepish look she used to get when she blushed.

"Well then let's find you something," I say looking at the exits.

"Shouldn't you drive a little slower since it's more populated here?" Bella asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Nah, besides if I get pulled over I have a great charm with police officers. Since the weather isn't greatest either, I doubt they will be out in the numbers they usually are in," I supply.

"Hmm makes sense, I guess. But I think you're really just making up an excuse so you can still drive crazy," Bella responds with a pointed look.

"Well you caught me," I answer, giggling.

I cock my head to look at her. Her gaze is focused forward. There is a rest area on the right so I comply with her request.

"This car seems to have tinted windows if I'm not mistaken," she states as she rolls up her window.

I roll mine up as well.

"It would seem so… where are you going with this?" I ask, not really following her. I think some of her powers are working because I can't see what she is planning or thinking.

Bella turns to look at me, her eyes pitch black like back on the plane.

She leans across the armrest separating the passenger and driver seat, kissing me softly. Pulling back, she smiles at me.

"I love you, Al," she says simply.

"I love you, Bells," I reply, smiling gently.

"Come 'ere," she slurs as she smirks, pulling on my jacket.

I lift the armrest up and maneuver myself over into her seat, straddling her lap. I grin before leaning forward and capturing her lips under mine. She hums, contentedly, before applying a little more pressure and placing both hands on each of my thighs, sliding them up slowly.

Moaning into her mouth, I raise my hands to caress each side of her face.

"I don't want to keep them waiting too long but I have to touch you," she whispers sensuously against my lips with a smirk as she lifts my shirt just enough to slip a hand past the barrier of my pants and underwear.

Bella leans down and kisses the skin of my neck before biting it softly. A loud moan escapes my lips as two of her fingers slip inside me and her thumbs finds other activities. I grab a handful of her hair, tightly pulling her head back up to look in her eyes.

Her left arm wraps around my back as if protecting and she increases the pace of her hand. My fingers grab a little tighter as pressure builds up inside my body. I take one last look at her dark eyes as they watch me intensely before throwing my head back and grabbing tighter onto my lover.

My muscles contract.

My eyes slam shut.

A loud moan breaks free from deep in my chest.

I collapse against her as she softly kisses my neck once more. After a few unnecessary breaths, I pull back and look at her.

"Hey baby," she smirks still caressing me.

I lean back a little and pull her hand out of my pants.

"Hello," I reply, with a look.

She pouts before leaning forward, next to my ear.

"Thanks for letting me touch you but maybe we should go now," she whispers, caressing my back.

"Probably so," I answer, regretfully getting off her lap and back into the driver's seat.

Once I grab onto the steering wheel I look back over at Bella to see her licking her fingers. I groan and she look over innocently as if she was unaware that I was watching._ Yeah right._

She pulls her finger slowly out of her mouth, smirking. I glare at her before grabbing the back of her neck and bringing our lips together, slipping my tongue past her lips easily, my taste still on her tongue.

Bella hums as I pull back and throw the car into reverse, then into drive.

"Is it against the rules to have my cake and eat it too?" Bella asks, smirking once more.

I only shake my head, laughing softly.

A Few Minutes Later…

BPOV:

Well that was an interesting car ride…

Alice pulls into the driveway of an extravagant home deep in the forest just outside Philadelphia.

I wonder why they picked Philadelphia. It's one of the top populated cities in the country, if not the world. At least in the top 50 out of a hundred million cities worldwide.

Why so populated? Why somewhere that isn't really known for having sunfree days? Well… I guess they don't have to worry about that. But still… so many people here. We have to be at least 10 miles out of the city and I can already start to smell the populous.

"Hey Bells," Alice says, grabbing my attention.

"Yeah, Al," I respond, turning my head to the driver side.

"You can get out now," she replies giggling from her place right next to me, leaning on the door where the window is rolled down.

I turn slowly towards her, looking embarrassed. She smiles gently, before leaning forward and placing a soft kiss on my forehead. I close my eyes, consumed in the feel of it.

"I'll always miss that blush now that it's gone," Alice mumbles looking deeply into my eyes.

"Hey Al?" I say as a question after looking back at her for a while.

"Yes, babe," she replies. I pull her into my lap through the window, smirking she look up at me surprised. Her legs still hang over the open window.

"You don't blame yourself for me being a vampire, do you?" I drop my smile and look at her seriously, as I ask her this.

"… I do… I should've-" she responds softly but before she can continue, I lean forward and capture her lips, stopping her next rebuttal.

As our lips move together, I imagine that my sweet Alice would be crying if possible. I cradle her face and push my lips against hers a little harder, before pulling back. She throws her arms around my waist and buries her face in my shoulder.

"Bells I should've stopped him. He shouldn't have been allowed to take your life. If you wanted to be a vampire, it should've been when you were ready and by someone who wasn't doing it without the intention of stopping," Alice sobs into me.

I only run my fingers through her hair and up and down her back.

"I don't blame you, Al. And even if it wasn't in the way I wanted, I have no regrets or accusations to place on anyone, much less you," I coo into her.

She only nods into my shoulder.

"Al, please. It wasn't your fault," I continue, hating to see her this way.

"Ok…" she responds, very unconvincingly for her.

"Come on," I say more to myself.

I move her arms to wrap them around my neck, before opening the door and standing, taking her lower legs out of the open window. Closing the door, I walk up to the front door and knock to make sure we're at the right house, even if I know for certain by the smells.

"Come in, Bella. Is Alice alright?" Viktor appears at the door.

"Yes she's ok. I'm sorry if I'm being rude but, which room is ours?" I ask politely as I carry Alice over the threshold of our new home.

"Of course, don't worry. We actually gave your two the basement," Viktor responds, understanding.

"Thank you for your kindness. I will come up as soon as I fell Alice is alright," I reply.

"Take your time. We are in no hurry," Viktor urges.

I nod and walk through the kitchen to a door on the other side. After we are down the stairs I see the bed and walk over to it. Alice does not seem willing to let go so I maneuver us so that I am against the backboard and she is in my lap once more.

"I'm sorry I'm not strong for you," Alice whimpers.

"Ssh. You don't have to be strong at any time. I'm here to cuddle whenever you want to be jello," I reply with a smile.

She giggles against me.

"Just don't get me all sticky," I joke.

"I can't make any promises," she mumbles with "that" tone.

I groan before laughing deeply. I feel her smile against my neck. I move down the back board so I'm now laying completely horizontal and she has turned so she is on top of me, looking closely and inquisitively at me.

"You can't blame yourself for something that I would've asked you to do anyway. I know it isn't the way you would've wanted it to happen but it happened and there is no reason to dwell on it," I state looking back into her eyes.

Her bottom lip quivers before she lays her head down and cries quietly without tears into my collarbone. I scratch lightly up and down her back.

"Al, babe you can't do this to yourself. It wasn't your fault," I try to convince her.

"You know…" Alice starts.

I wait for her to continue, but she only has a solemn look on her face. I place a hand on the back of her head. She pushes back off me for a second, looking in my eyes once more.

"The hardest part about being a vampire and living forever, is that you never forget anything and you have to live with everything you do for… forever," she finishes, looking away distantly.

It seemed so simple, what she said… but I hadn't really thought of it before.

"Bells?" I hear softly against me once more.

"Yes, Al," I reply.

"Can we just stay down here for the rest of the night?" she almost begs.

"Of course we can. I'm not leaving until you're ok," I reassure her.

"Thank you," Alice mumbles, once again situated into my chest.

I close my eyes to relish in the feel of my Alice. Her soft, spiky black hair, tousled under my fingers. Her front molds into my side as her arm wraps around my waist, pulling us closer together.

I start humming a familiar tune before some lyrics escape my lips:

_This is the last night you'll spend alone  
Look me in the eyes so I know you know  
I'm everywhere you want me to be  
The last night you'll spend alone  
I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go  
I'm everything you need me to be._

**A/N: This chapter kind of sucked but it helped get me back in the swing of things. Reviews always appreciated if you feel the need.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Wow I can't believe it's been almost 3 whole years since I've updated… that's pretty terrible. Honestly I changed emails and just checked my old one again. But I reread this story and good news is I found the start of Chapter 10 that I had been working on. Let's hope that I've only gotten better in my absence.**

**Chapter 10: Now We Know **

BPOV:

"Hey Al, I think I need to go upstairs now. If you still need me I'll stay I will. Feel free to stay down here though," I say quietly, my lips press against her hair.

The light of the digital clock in the room shows 7:02 A.M.

"Silly, Bella. I'm fine. Besides I wouldn't leave you alone up there and talk about the end of the world," Alice reassures me.

"I'm glad you're better babe," I smile, kissing her back.

"Are you ready?" she asks after nodding.

"Yes…" I sigh out.

Alice takes my hand gently in hers and pulls me off the bed along with her. I smile gently as we come face to face, me leaning down slightly. I lean forward and place a soft kiss on her lips. She returns my kiss before pulling back and walking towards the door, taking with her.

Ascending the stairs her hand grasps the doorknob and turns it. I take a sharp breath in and exhale, squinting against the light in the house. It was pretty dark downstairs.

"Hello ladies. So great of you to join us," Lily smirks, leaning against the counter.

I see Valerie after she closes the refrigerator door. I wonder why she was in there. She smiles before walking up behind Lily, wrapping her arms around Lily's waist and resting her head on Lily's shoulder.

"Well you know how we are," Alice recovers for us.

"Yeah like you two," I counter with her, letting a grin onto my face.

Lily opens her mouth to speak but one of Valerie's hands came up and covers Lily's mouth. Lily looks shocked for a second, then looks back to see Valerie giving a pointed look.

"Be nice," Valerie reiterates her look.

Lily sighs exasperated before grabbing Val's hand from her own mouth and nodding.

"Ok but they are going to have to get used to it," Lily states.

"We won't have to if your girlfriend is around to protect us," Alice replies, smirking.

I laugh, pulling her hand closer to me and wrapping my other arm around her. She giggles replacing her arms around my neck. I kiss her deeply before pulling back to see Lily with a pout on her lips.

"Aw babe, you know I'm on your side," Valerie coos.

Lily's pout turns into a victorious grin spread wide across her face. She sticks her tongue out. I only roll my eyes but I laugh softly when I see Alice sticking her tongue out in retaliation.

I bring a hand up and turn Alice's head back towards me, before taking her tongue and forcing my tongue into her mouth over hers. She hums in contentment.

"Whoa a lesbian make out! Sweet!" Emmett makes his presence known and the statement is followed by a familiar smacking sound, announcing Rose's presence.

While Emmett groans and cradles his head with a pout, Valerie moves, grabbing Lily's hand, and takes them into the living room. Alice grabs my hand and pulls me into the living room after them. I sit down on the couch and I pull Alice onto lap smiling gently. Rose and Emmett finish the remaining people missing and join the group on the couch with us. Everyone else was already seated somewhere in the extravagant living room that I failed to take much notice of the first time passing through.

"Alright everyone is here. Good. Now I guess there are a few things that we should clear up," Viktor announces.

APOV:

"Ok as all of you have been told, each of us is a member of an ancient vampire legend called Septum. As the word suggests from the Latin origin, there are seven members of our… "Elite" vampire race, I guess you could say. One of us has appeared, from our dormant human blood after being changed, every 500 years since 1000 B.C.; we've also had interesting occurrences in our human lives to say the least. I appeared in 1000 B.C. noticing that once I found out what I was that I had a vision and started my duty knowing that the rest of our race would not be quite as powerful," Viktor explains, and then his eyes take on a solemn look.

"After a couple of years of the mindless scavenging, and surviving I began to gain back that curiosity of what had happened to me. I travelled, searching for anything that could help explain my desire for blood. It wasn't until I came to Norway that I found something. You see, I was the first of my kind but I found markings on the walls of a cave just outside of Oslo, Norway. I spend months trying to figure it out only taking time to feed or clear my head," he continues, rubbing his forehead as if reliving the confusion of this script.

"This cave was massive mind you, and I had maybe a mile of stone to decode. After months of deciphering I finally decoded it to basically be a different older version of the Mayan calendar. It had the appearance of a crown on the year I was changed. I noticed the pattern that roughly every 500 years a crown would appear on one of the years. I couldn't believe that I had done all this and then my mind wouldn't allow me to understand it," he stopped, letting it sink in before continuing.

"It was then that I created the tomb and I vaguely remember what happened. I was in another trance and I awake with this tomb in my hands. On the tomb reads: _Semptum Fabula cruor Imbido_, otherwise meaning "The Seven: Fable of the Blood Drinker". I used the Latin word _Imbido _but once the population grew the word "vampire" emerged in the Scandinavian area since that is where I started with the population increase; _Vam_ meaning blood; _pir_ meaning monster. I still revert back to _Imbido_ from time to time when I revert back to Latin," he pauses again. It was a lot to take in.

"As I am the first, I was nervous that I had just gone crazy. So I waited hundreds of years until the year 502 B.C.E. It wasn't until November when I felt Valerie's transformation happen as my own and I finally wasn't crazy anymore," he laughs a little to himself.

"So that is the story of the beginning. I don't know how to explain it better than that. Do you have any questions?" Viktor finishes, directing the question mostly to Bella.

"Just one really… Carlisle said there were 3 of those tombs. How did you recreate it if you don't remember how?" Bella speaks slowly.

"Ah well I eventually figured out how it worked during the hundreds of years of waiting for Valerie. It's an ancient art combined with a little black magic. Apparently I taped into it through my subconscious. It's a little hard to explain," Viktor smiles warmly, turning to Emmett.

"How did the first time turning into a big bat man work out?" the big bear of a vampire questions excitedly.

"Well it was quite frightening to be honest… I hadn't actually deciphered that part of the book when it happened and I though I was imploding. Not to scare Bella but it kind of hurts the first time. I feels like your muscles are … trying to escape from within your own skin and it's like being a human again, skin ripping all over your body. Your bones seem to turn to paper and you have trouble standing. But hmm, we'll talk more about that later," Viktor concludes abruptly when he notices the look of nausea on Bella's face.

"I have one…" I start hesitantly.

"Sure, Alice," he responds with a curious tone, turning his attention to me.

"Does it say anything in the book about you all being… gay?" I ask softly.

"Well… no it doesn't. It doesn't mention anything about our mates," Viktor replies with a thoughtful look.

"It obviously doesn't matter I was just curious…" I say quickly, embarrassed.

"It is all right, Alice. I am just as curious as you that the book didn't mention anything about it. Especially since it seems to know so much about us," Viktor clears up the reason behind his look.

"What do you mean? It knows so much about us?" Bella speaks up.

"Well… when I recreated the book, I didn't put everything in the copies. It was just me being cautious but I didn't have the utmost trust in Aro and although I trust Carlisle I was worried that Aro would try to steal Carlisle's copy if I made an exact copy for him but not Aro," Viktor explains.

"So what exactly did you leave out?" Carlisle questions, no anger in his voice, with curiosity.

Bella takes in a breath behind me, burying her face into my neck.

Regaining some composure that I guess he thinks he lost, Viktor takes a deep breath and shifts his stance.

"The book didn't have it in the beginning but as soon as one of the Seven's dormant vampire characteristics were awakened some of the pages of the book that were blank filled with words. It included any definitive, traumatic, or otherwise significant events that happened in each of our lives. You know now that if someone untrustworthy had access to those events that disturbed us, it could us vulnerable and be used against us," Viktor clarifies, looking directly at Carlisle as opposed to Bella and I.

"Are we allowed to see it or what?" Emmett so gracefully puts into question what half the room is thinking.

"That is not really for me alone to answer," Viktor replies cryptically looking around the room.

"They can read mine if they want. I don't care," Lily remarks with a shrug.

"Fine by me," Valerie states, laying her head on Lily's shoulder.

"You guys are practically family now, might as well know the dark and dirty secrets," Jeremiah grins brightly as he answers.

Abraham only nods his approval with Jeremiah's comment.

"I have no qualms," Viktor replies, calmly.

"Sure, what the hell," Demetri is the last to comment.

Viktor nods before standing and walking off before suddenly reappearing with a similar tome to the one Carlisle had although it was a little thicker. He hands it to Carlisle who nods and thanks him.

I feel Bella tense behind me.

Wait a second… Bella will be in there now, which means…

"Wait!" I exclaim.

The whole room turns to me. I turn around to look at Bella.

"Are you ok with this?" I ask her.

"Oh my, I'm terribly sorry Bella," Viktor comments, embarrassed.

"I…I'd rather you guys not… maybe after a couple of decades, it's still a little fresh," Bella mumbles quietly.

"Of course, don't worry baby, no one blames you," I offer.

"Of course not, we all have things in our pasts that it takes time to accept," Carlisle replies as well giving Viktor the book back.

Viktor closes his eyes and then hands it back.

"It's no longer visible, Bella. The pages are once again blank and you just let me know when you are ready," Viktor says quietly.

Bella nods, not looking at anyone. I turn back around and snuggle into her. Her arms tighten around me and she leans into my neck, breathing deeply.

"I don't think these need to be read aloud so if there are any other questions I will gladly answer them otherwise I will be around if anyone needs me," Viktor states, before seeing blank stares and shakes of heads, and then walks upstairs.

"Can we go?" Bella whispers to me. I don't think the others could've heard it.

"Mhmm," I reply, standing and grabbing her hand to pull her up.

"Downstairs or outside?" I question.

"Outside," Bella says shortly, no more explanation needed.

Turning I catch a quick glimpse of her pitch black eyes and rush towards the door. I could probably use a hunt too.

**About twenty minutes later…**

I am about to head back to the house when Bella grabs my hand, holding me in place. I turn around gently to see Bella looking at me.

"Can we just explore a little? I don't want to go back just yet," she mumbles, looking down at the ground.

"Of course, that just means time alone with you and that's something I will never turn down," I reply, grinning so she feels more comfortable.

She pulls me off in the opposite direction of the house. Walking around with Bella, I lose track of time. I take in a deep breath, inhaling the crisp cool air of the early morning.

**A/N: Turns out that what I had previously written was an entire chapter, which means I get to start fresh after I post this. Yay! Long time awaited I'm sure. I'm very super duper sorry. Reviews always appreciated.**


End file.
